Legends
by BrainXplosion
Summary: A wish from Shenron transports the warriors to the Bleach dimension. With the wish they have also released a new villain which the dragon has warned them about. Now with Aizen out of his prison and all of Goku's worst enemys out of hell, the warriors and the shinigami's must combine to defeat them, save both their dimesions and themselves. Read&Review. Next chapter out soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hey its your boy BrainXplosion here. I'm about to kick off a new type of story. Filled with blood, sweat, tears and drama! Kidding, but it is gonna be awesome. My first crossover so plz review.

Legends

Chapter 1

Rukia wiped the sweat off her brow as she had finished killing the last few hollows.

Today had been a busy day with hollows and they had been coming non-stop. Her and Renji had been going at it all day and now it seem the attack had come to an end.

"That's the last of them on my part" yelled Renji from across Karakura town.

"Yeah me too" Rukia replied as she speed towards him.

"They've been popping up all they I thought that they were gonna keep coming".

Renji looked at Rukia. She was staring intently at something in the horizon.

"Renji" she said.

"Yup".

"I can feel something is going to happen soon, I can just tell"

Renji only nodded and said "And?".

"And were not gonna like it".

Ichigo

"IIICHIIIGOOO!"

Ichigo's hand shot out as he hammered his dad into his bed room floor.

"How... could you... do this... to your old man" Isshin Kurosaki cried (litreally).

"Shut up dad and get the hell out my room" Ichigo said to his dad.

Ichigo's dad sighed then smirked. "Ha watch out tomorrow kid". He then exited the room.

"You come here everyday you jerk!" Ichigo yelled to his retreating dad.

"Ichigo hurry up or you'll be late for school" Yuzu shouted from downstairs.

Ichigo groaned and got out of bed.

After he had his shower and had brekfast and left the house, Ichigo was walking to school on his own. It had been a couple of months since Ichigo had regained his soul reaper powers and had finished the whole fullbring business.

It was looking good in karakura town, apart from the usual attack of hollows everything seemed fine. Ichigo sighed, now he could focus more on finishing school rather than saving world. Ichigo had to let himself smile, it seemed he would be getting some peace and quiet for once.

Soul Society

Sosuke Aizen sat in the prison he was in. He looked like he was dead due to how lifeless he looked. It had been a while since Aizen had actually seen daylight but he still had his handsome face and perfect skin.

Two guards were watching Aizens from above his prison in a balcony. They weren't talking or moving, in fact they looked like they were dead.

Aizen smiled like he was in a good sleep but you couldn't actually see his face due to his bindment.

_Its only a matter of time now_, Aizen thought has he opened one eye.

Soul Society

The soul society was nearly as peaceful as karakura town. In fact so peaceful that some people were starting to get bored and impatient. Zaraki Kenpachi was getting agitated and none of those weakling could put up a decent fight against him. It was really sad.

He really wished Ichigo was here so he could slap his ass across the sereitei, now that would be fun. Kenpachi grinned and went hunting for someone to fight.

Kurosutchi Mayuri was studying in his lab. Kisuke Urahara had allowed the scientist to study the Hogyoku for a while although he couldn't study it properly as Kisuke had put a lock down on it reducing a major amount of its power.

"This is so intresting and I can still feel a lot of its power of the hogyoku" Mayuri said, "I could take over the whole seretei with this kind of power"

"Why don't you master?" Nemu said in lurking in the shadow.

"Because" Mayuri said in a bored fashion,"I'm not intrested in that kind of stuff, I'm a scientist".

Mayuri's eyes suddenly widen and he gasped.

"Nemu".

"Yes master".

"Go and get some guards?"

"Why master" she asked.

"I need to talk to Aizen".

This is the end of the first chapter next will be about DBZ so hope you can wait and review. BrainXplosion out.


	2. Chapter 2

BrainXplosion here with chapter 2 of my my story. I know the last chapter was short but this one will be longer I swear! Now read.

Legends

Chapter 2

Everything was perfect for Goku. He got to train for as long as he wanted, got to eat as much as he wanted and he even had time to watch his great-grandson fight. Also there was no evil endangering his planet. His home.

But he wasn't happy.

It wasn't about the training or the food or the fighting, it was because his family wasn't here. His friends, sons were all dead due to old age and Goku wasn't allowed to visit them because he couldn't die. Most of all he missed his wife, the most beautiful person he ever met. It was so sad and boring for Goku.

"Goku, what is wrong" the voice of the eternal dragon boomed at him. Goku was in the dragon's realm. A place filled with golden clouds overlooking the whole of the country. It seemed to go on endlessly up and across.

"Nothing much dragon" Goku replied, "I'm going down to Earth for a while, later". Saying that Goku flew down to Earth, towards west city.

The dragon looked without emotion on its face, it stared up and looked deep in thought.

West City

Goku flew over head of the city. He smiled as he remembered the adventures he had here including the androids and Majin Buu. He saw capsule corps a few miles away and he instantly thought about Bulma and Vegeta and his heart dropped. He knew that Bulma's great-granddaughter now owned CC and had a son, Vegeta Jr.

Goku quickly left, dropping the thought and flew over a few more areas remembering what had happened here and there. Finally he reached his home.

It looked exactly like it was before and he was tempted to walk in and explore but he could he heard some voices inside. It sounded like Goten but he knew well enough it was Goku Jr and his family.

Goku looked down and a tear was in his eye. He really wished he could have spent more time with his family, maybe even have another adventure with them.

What also Goku missed as close as his family was the fight. The thrill of being close to death fighting agaisnt an opponent that nearly seemed impossible to beat. It was a feeling he craved due to his saiyan instinct and he was guilty for it because he wanted to keep the peace on Earth.

Goku sighed. "I wish there was a way I could fight with my friends agaisnt a new evil" Goku said outloud. He seemed to think for a while then a thought struck him. "Of course I could use the Dragon Balls".

After saying that Goku flew straight up to the dragon's realm.

Dragon's realm

"Dragon!" Goku called.

"Yes Goku" the dragon called in his booming voice.

"I want to make a wish"

"You cannot Goku" the dragon replied.

"You don't understand I want to-"

"You cannot resurrect your friends or family they have died of a natural cause" the dragon cut in. " Therefore you cannot resurrect them!"

"Ok then" Goku said looking down. "Is it ok if I can make one final wish dragon"

"If you go ahead with this wish the dragonball will be removed from your body then you will die" the dragon boomed.

" I accept the risk, the earth can live without my protection now"

" Then so be it". Saying that the dragon started glowing a holy golden and Goku had to close his eyes. He felt the dragon balls leave his body and when the he opened his eyes he was on an island down on the mainland and the dragon was nowhere in sight. He looked down and saw all dragon balls at his feet.

"I summon Shenron, the eternal dragon" at once the dragon balls glowed that golden colour and and the skies turned dark and the balls released the dragon.

"I can grant you one wish" the dragon boomed."State your wish".

"I wish I could have one more adventure before I die, Shenron" Goku said. "And with my friends".

"I told you Goku, you cannot bring your friends or family back from life".

"I know, I just want them back until the adventure is finished then they can die with me after".

The dragon seemed to think about the idea. After an agonizing silence for Goku the dragon looked down at him."I will grant your wish Goku".

Goku jumped up in joy and gave a hoot too."Thank you Shenron".

Shenron's eyes glowed golden and lightning flashed but no thunder. "Your wish has been granted Goku" the dragon said, "Be careful Goku". The dragon said then disappeared into the dragon balls. The balls levitated into the sky then flew to wherever in the world. And the clouds retreated leaving it sunny again.

_I wander what he meant_, Goku thought.

"Hey Kakorott you fool"

Goku turned around and looked at his old friend...and the rest of them behind Vegeta. Goku broke into a into a huge grin.

"Hey guys!" Goku said litreally in tears as he hugged his friends. Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Goten(teen), Trunks(teen), Videl and of course Piccolo.

"Piccolo you got out from hell" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah and I've been getting stronger ever since" Piccolo replied coolly.

"Wow I've missed you guys so much". Goku said hugging his sons.

"Uh dad me too" Gohan replied hugging his dad back. Goten was too busy crying to say anything.

Goku said his hellos to everyone and gave as much hugs as he could apart from Vegeta who threatened to kill him if he touched him and Piccolo who just glared at him.

When Goku finished chatting and swapping stories, everyone seemed to enjoy heaven but not as much Earth. Goku then suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Hey where's Chi-Chi guys?" He asked.

The chatter died and everyone looked at their feet. Goku was starting to get a bit angry and worried.

"Where is MY wife!". No one seemed to say anything then Gohan stepped forwards.

"Dad...mom didn't want to see you" he said quietly.

"What?!"

"She was angry at how you neglected her and didn't spend time with her".

Goku then looked down at his feet a bit beat down. He knew Gohan was right and Chi-Chi had every right to be angry. He sighed and then turned back to the group.

"Kakarott"

"Yes Vegeta"

"Can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"What the hell are we doing back alive!"

Just then thunder boomed in the sky and black lightning flashed.

"What the fuck!" Yamcha gasped.

A line appeared in the sky and it opened revealing a black background in the sky. A loud high pitched came from the portal like thing.

The Z-fighters plus Bulma stood in silence, everyone on guard ready for anything coming out from there.

Suddenly what look like a thousand black monsters with a white like mask exploded out of the portal and rained down upon them.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the waist and flew away and launched a ki blast at the first waves of the monsters killing them easily, but a thousand more replaced them.

"Shit, Kakarott I'm taking Bulma away to safety" Vegeta shouted." I'll be back asap!"

"Put me down you jerk I can handle myself!"Bulma screamed.

Vegeta disappeared from sight and the gang turned towards the approaching monsters.

I forgot to mention that the gang had also been given back their youth say they were at the peak of their power and due to extra training in heaven, they had been a lot stronger and they were at their peak of their age.

Krillin was the first off. He disappeared in and out of the monsters and only blood was left in his wake. Goku could just keep up with his movements. But as Krillin returned back to the group he noticed that the monsters had regenerated back.

"Damn, I hate regeneration, Majin Buu was tough enough" Krillin groaned.

"Why don't we try blasting them instead?" Trunks reasoned.

They nodded to each other and flew towards the monsters.

As each of them rushed through the swarm of monsters, they launched blast after blast towards the monsters. Some of them disintegrated but some fell and picked themselves up. As Piccolo was fighting he noticed something. He saw that if their white masked were attack they died immediately. Piccolo crossed his arms and stood still. One of the monsters tried to attack his back. The monster was about to attack then he saw Piccolo was there anymore.

"Hey freakshow, I'm over here", the monster looked up and saw Piccolo. Piccolo look at the monster and it exploded.

"Hey guys attack the creatures mask" Piccolo said through his mind.

They all heard him and switched their tactics. They aimed their ki blast at their mask.

After a while a lot and of the monsters had been killed but more still kept coming. But Goku had noticed how none of them had even broken a sweat. They all looked at ease and happy. Goku smiled, he too was enjoying himself.

Suddenly Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu flew a distance away from the fight. And seemed to say something to each other.

Tien then put his hand in a triangle formation like he was doing tri-beam. A golden light formed in his hand and his third eye turned blinding white. Yamcha had formed a spirit ball but instead of orange it was golden.

"Everybody move out the way" Chioatzu said through his head. Everybody moved a distance away and the monsters stopped in their tracks.

It wasn't like they wanted to stop but Chioatzu had stop them with his mind and without moving. He then condensed them into one unit, an easy target.

"Spirit Tri-Beam cannon" Yamcha and Tien said together.

Yamcha's spirit ball became three as tien released his attack but it didn't attack the monsters yet. Instead the three balls joined together with Tien's three points of his beam. The beam grew in size until it became as large as a super spirit bomb. It blast swept through the air and towards the monsters. When the blast reached the other end the monsters weren't there anymore. The Spirit Tri-Beam cannon became smaller in size until the three balls actually touched each other then it disappeared completely.

Tien and Yamcha took a deep breath as a golden aura surrounded them both.

"What did you too both do" Goku asked amazed.

"It not only you whose being practicing Goku" Yamcha replied lauging a bit.

"We combined our moves into one new move" Tien said. "It requires a lot of energy".

Goku was still puzzled. "How come you don't look tired though?".

"Not only does it use energy, it also gives back the energy of your opponent to you" Tien explained.

"That is so cool!" Goku exclaimed.

"Were not the only ones with new abilities" Yamcha said.

Goku looked around at the others. They all stood grinning back at him. Wow, he thought, they've all gotten so strong.

"Even Vegeta has got some new stuff too"

At that point in time Vegeta flashed in. "Sorry for keeping you waiting but it looks like the battle is already over".

"Yeah what took you so long" Goku asked.

Vegeta muttered something about a stupid woman and everybody laughed.

"But Goku what the hell was those things" Krillin asked, "I'm sure as hell never seen those things before and what's up with that portal thing".

Goku then thought about his wish and the warning the dragon had told him.

Goku sighed and looked serious. "What I'm about to tell you is important and will explain why you're back from heaven"

They all looked at each other then back at Goku.

"It started of with a wish..."

After Goku had explained what happened the gang looked down deep in thought.

"So what you're saying Goku is were back because of your wish and a new enemy has been created or something" Piccolo was comfirming more than asking.

"Yup"

"You fool, you're endangering the planet just because of your need!" Piccolo yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm..." Goku couldn't speak.

"Anyways I'm pretty sure were not on earth anymore, well not on the one we know" Gohan said.

They all focused and felt the ki of the planet. It wasn't the same. The people weren't right, some animals didn't exist anymore and even the plants felt different.

"Where are we?" Goten asked to the air.

"You're in Karakura town"

They all jumped as they heard the voice. Piccolo looked at a tree, he could feel the person's ki and could even hear his breathing.

"Come out kid, I know you're there" Piccolo said. They all looked at the tree and it rustled. A boy came out.

The boy was a teenager and looked to be about 17-18 years old. He had glasses and he was quite skinny. He was dressed in a grey school uniform and had black shiny hair. He looked like he had the face of genius and looked like he could handle himself in a fight despite his skinny frame.

"Who are you people?" The boy asked. He had come here to fight the hollows instead he came and found these people talking about someting and he had heard the black haired teen ask where he was. He didn't know what had happened or how these people had got here but the hollows seemed to have disappeared and replaced by these guys. He couldn't sense any spiritual pressure coming of them so it couldn't possibly be them, could it?

"How can you be asking me questions boy" Vegeta exclaimed," you are talking to the prince-"

"Shut up Prince" Piccolo hissed

Vegeta glared at him, "How dare you talk to me like that you green trash" Vegeta shouted," You're lucky I don't blast you into Other World".

Goku looked worryingly at Vegeta then faced the boy, the boy seemed suprised, probably wandering why Piccolo was green. Goku did a fake laugh and said "Hey kid, where a circus group and kinda got lost, do you know where can get a room till we find our place".

The boy hadn't heard of a circus coming to town. Apart from Don Kanonji no-one was expected in Karakura town. "Er...sure there's an inn if you look around the town center".

"Thanks will be on our way". With that they walked into Karakura town.

Uryu looked at them go past. They certainly were strange and looked human enough apart from the green guy. But Uryu was wandering, _how did he know I was in the tree, I didn't make a sound, maybe it my glassess flashed or something._

But he was still puzzled and as he started walking back to school he thought about how the hollows were there then gone the next only to leave a couple of circus acts behind.

He decided to keep the whole thing to himself and not share it with anyone as he walked past the school gates.

One remaining monster remained. They were known as hollows and it was hiding behind a boulder.

"Lord Aizen, the fighters have arrived it is time for the plan to begin" the creature said in an eerie voice.

In the sereitei, Aizen grinned in his prison. He could feel the bindings lose their power and he could move his neck. He looked up and the guards on duty feel on the floor, dead.

He could feel Captain Mayuri making his way here and decided to play possum for a while suprise the captain a bit. His plan for revenge on Ichigo would be sweet, why not kill a few people along the way!

_Yes let the plan begin_, he spoke in his mind.

Ok this is chapter 2, a bit longer and hope it isn't rushed. FYI this takes place after GT in DBZ and Fullbring in Bleach. So Vegeta and Goku are at their full power(SS4) and Ichigo has his new zanpakto. I hope this isn't too boring the real fun takes place soon and y'all don't wanna miss that, so stay tuned. Review.

BrainXplosion out.


	3. Chapter 3

BrainXplosion here and here with chapter 3. Thanks pmiranda13 for reviewing. I know with bleach it might be a bit confusing but I hope this will get you interested in Bleach and cause you to watch it now. Anyways ppl get ready to read. Also I don't own bleach or DBZ. Er...forgot to mention earlier.

Legends

Kurosutchi Mayuri walked was walking towards Aizen's prison. What he saw on the Hogyoku was interesting and he had to see Aizen about it. He knew of Sosuke Aizen's power and knew that no-one in the sereitei could kill him. Even Ichigo couldn't kill him using his Mugetsu. Even though he knew the odds Mayuri still brought some guards with him.

He walked into the prison and saw the two guards on the side of the entrance. They were meant to be top captain level strength. They were silent and stood so still they looked dead. Mayuri seemed nervous about them.

"Hey you check these guards" Mayuri said to one of his guards.

"Yes captain sir!" The guard replied.

Kurosutchi walked in and stood over the balcony over looking Aizen. He was siting on a chair made of bindments that could be never broken by the victim and could only be released by someone else. Where Aizen sat was so far down that Mayuri had to squint to see him. It seemed impossibe to escape here because the walls were made of swords and could pierce your body with a single touch.

"Release his mouth," Mayuri ordered and at once the bind over his mouth was released.

"Aizen, I'm here to talk to you" Mayuri continued.

"Oh good Captain Mayuri, what brings you to my prison" Aizen said.

"Cut it Aizen, tell what is wrong with the hoyguku".

"What ever could you possibly mean?" Aizen said in innocent tone.

Mayuri looked annoyed, "when I was studying the hogyoku, the energy changed, it became different...".

"What do you mean?".

"I mean at its energy changed completely" Mayuri slurred, "it used to hold an amazing amount of spiritual energy but then it changed to something I've never seen before."

"Maybe it wants me back" Aizen suggested slyly.

Just then Mayuri's guard ran in, "Captain, those guards are dea-urk!" The guard was starting then blood exploded from his back.

"Captain". The guards surrounded Mayuri in flash. But Mayuri looked down and his eyes widened. Where was Aizen?

Suddenly the guards protecting him exploded in blood and collasped.

"Oh captain Mayuri," Aizen said, he was at the entrance of the prison, his back facing the captain. He then glanced at Mayuri, who's face seemed impassive, and the captain too fell on the floor. He was dead too.

Aizen walked outside. It had been a long time since he had seen sunlight but he seemed unaffected by the light. Aizen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled and then said, "Good, part two can begin now".

Saying that he walked towards Research and Development. Towards the hoygoku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Hey Uryu, how was the hollow hunting thing," Orihime called.

Uryu walked in to class. The crew were sitting around a table chatting and Orihime had spotted him walking into class. Everyone were a lot older and had much hair execept for Ichigo and Chad who had kept their hair the same. Orihime had more hair and it was in the style of a pigtails. She looked more like a woman as her bust was a lot bigger than before but she was still as niave as ever.

"Uh yeah" Uryu replied.

"What's wrong Uryu, you seem kinda distracted," Chad said in his ever deep voice.

Uryu ignored them and went to go sit down in his desk. He did seem distracted but it was for a good reason. He hadn't killed the hollows and he had saw those strange group of people instead of the hollows. He couldn't just couldn't get his head round that!

Uryu noticed that Ichigo was staring at him. He hadn't said a word since Uryu had arrived. Everybody knew that Ichigo didn't enjoy being a shinigami and he really wanted to study on his school work. Yet Ichigo was staring at him like he knew something. Uryu stared back and after a bit, Ichigo turned back to the group. Uryu continued to stare thinking if he could share this with him. He dissmissed the thought as the bell for first period rang.

_I've been overthinking this, there's really nothing going on, _he tried to reason with himself. But knowing his life, he knew something fishy was going on. He decided to abondon the whole thing as the teacher walked in.

Karakura Center

"Wow, this place looks so much different than West City," Goten exlaimed.

The Z-warriors were walking through this new place enjoying what they were seeing. This place looked less advanced than West City but more peaceful. More like a modern village. They had decided to walk around because Vegeta had to go and pick Bulma up, then they would head to the inn that kid had mention.

"I know I love it here." Goku remarked as well.

"Why's everyone staring at us though." Piccolo asked.

"Its because boneheads, look at how your dressed and how everyone else is," Videl answered. They all looked around and noticed she was right." And probably because your green".

"Why you little-"

"Ok everyone, we need to get some new outfits" Gohan intervened, sweating a bit. "It looks like Bulma,Videl, Trunks, me and Goten have the most normal looking clothing here so dad, mister Piccolo and Vegeta need to get new outfits plus tien and Chiaotzu."

"What's wrong with my outfit, boy?" Vegeta said walking in from behind the group.

As Vegeta was dressed in his usaul spandex outfit, he had a group of ladies checking him.

"Hey get lost, he's my man," Bulam screamed, driving the groupies away.

Vegeta smirked and muttered something inaudible.

"Nothings wrong Vegeta its just that we need to match the locals living here,".

"There is no way the Prince of all sayains is bring himself down to these worms standard," he huffed. After a lot of convincing Vegeta got the picture. But there still one more problem: money. Apparently zeni wasn't the currency around here, instead it was called yen. Also they also needed some money to get in the inns too.

"Shit it seems were stuck and its getting late," Yamcha moaned.

"And were starving!," Goku said. At that all the saiyans and demi-saiyans nodded in agreement.

"Let's walk through town again and see if we can find someone to look after us or give us money," Krillin suggested.

"You mean like how those homeless tramps do?" Goten asked niavely.

Krillin stared at him,"Yes. Yes it does"

"Oh cool, I always wanted to be that when I was younger," Goten replied.

Everybody stared at him except for Goku, "Hey me too!". At that point everybody fell over in anime style and their sweat dropped.

They walked throught town and looked around. The sun was going down and they saw some school kids walking home. They turned a corner and went looking that way as Uryu and Ichigo passed by. They didn't see the gang as they went past.

Mizuko Asano had been walking home on her own that day from school. Keigo was so annoying she couldn't stand him. As she walked she kept on thinking of bald people and Ikkaku and how they would live together happily. She smiled as she turned the corner.

Boom!

Mizuko had walked into a guy and had regained her composure quick enough. She started getting angry. She looked up and see a group a werdos standing in front her.

"Ok which one of you wise guys walked into me" she yelled at the group. They all looked down, she followed their gaze and saw a midget lying on the floor at her feet. He was wearing an orange gi with chinese shoes and the gi had a name on it in japanese, turtle school...(I think). She then looked at the guys face and saw he had no nose, ok..., and he had 6 spots on his forehead like a monk. She looked at his head. Shit. Immeadiately love hearts appeared in her eyes and all thoughts of Ikkaku was washed away. She grabbed Krillin by the head and started kissing his head and patting it.

"Oh I'm sorry for walking into you" she said in between kisses. A sweat had begun to form on everyones heads including Krillin. Mizuho continued with the pampering though.

"Uh oh Krillin, I wander what 18's gonna say 'bout this" Tien said.

Krillin's face went pale and he ran out of her arms. Mizuho looked up to see where her new lover had gone and saw another love of her life: Tien. She grabbed Tien's arm and started flirting with him faster than Goku's instant transmission.

"Boy, I wander what Launch is gonna say about this" said Krillin in an evil, innocent way, smiling slyly.

Tien went through the same thing as Krillin and ran behind Yamcha. Everybody laughed but Mizuho.

"Hey kid were looking for somewhere to stay for the night and were hoping if you knew a place" Videl asked.

"Oh sure, these two can stay with me for the night" Mizuho said whilst staring at Krillin and Tien.

"Hey what about us," Yamcha said trying to flirt with her.

She looked at him and make a puking action, "No thanks just these two, here have this money in exchange for your friends". With that she grabbed the two chosen and sprinted home.

"Woah, what a chick, Yamcha you got burned," Bulma laughed.

Yamcha muttered something, he was scared because Vegeta was here and didn't want to offened him.

"Well she gave us a 1000 yen, wow,".

"Let's get settled down I'm tired".

They all agreed and went to book a hotel quickly, one for Bulma and Vegeta, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Goten, Gohan and Videl and Goku and Piccolo. Piccolo wanted a room on his own but they convinced him to save the money. After that, they went to go get some food. They found an all-you-can-eat restuarant and had some dinner.

After the chef had said there wasn't any food let due to some people (giving the dbz gang a glare), they all left to go get some shopping done. They bought a shirt and denim jacket with jeans for Goku. Skinnies and shirt for Goten. A hat to cover Piccolo's ears, long-sleeved shirt and long trousers. They got Krillin and Tien something too but kept it for later, Chioatzu had been giving a shirt and shorts, Gohan a casual looking button-up shirt and jeans and Vegeta a vest top with joggers. Videl and Bulma but some extra accesories for themselves too. After the shopping had been done, they all went back to the hotel and went to bed in their rooms. Bulma and Vegeta didn't go to bed straight away but were doing something else(;p) plus Videl and Gohan were getting it on too.

Goku sighed in his bed, he really wished Chi-Chi was here with him, he turned over his bed and looked at Piccolo who was meditating, hovering over his bed.

"Piccolo, what was it like in hell" Goku asked. Piccolo hesitated for a while then he spoke.

"Not much different from your experience. The villains were there and still trying to kill me but I beat them easy. Although something was wrong about it".

"What d'you mean?" Goku asked.

"They weren't attacking me as I thought they were. In fact they seemed to attack me less and less as the days went on till they completetly stopped,".

Goku looked mystified, when he went to hell once, the villains attacked him non-stop but he eventually beat them up and escaped.

"There was a prophet there and he told of a future where one evil with an imaginable power will destroy two worlds. Only one of the two worlds could defeat them" Piccolo continued, "At first I thought it was two different planets like Earth and Namek but now I'm not so sure".

Goku agreed, he could no longer feel the ki of the planet Namek in the universe anymore, it feels like this is the only planet around.

"Anyways Piccolo I'm gonna sleep it off, goodnight" with that Goku fell to sleep.

Piccolo didn't sleep straight way, in fact he never actually slept, he only need to meditate to restore his energy. While he was meditating he went to look around with his spirit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Slash!

Ichigo cut down the last of the hollows feasting tonight.

"Ok Rukia that was the last of 'em" Ichigo said to his companion.

"Yeah better get some rest Kurosaki, its been a long day with the hollows,".

"Alright, goodnight,".

Ichigo was about to walk away when he felt a huge spiritual pressure appear. It was the biggest he'd ever felt, he could compare in to old man Yamma's level. Ichigo looked at Rukia and they nodded to each other, they both ran to the spritual presence.

As they got there they saw that Chad had joined them in the chase. Uryu had said he was tired because of the hollows today so hadn't bothered coming. They ran over a few more blocks and landed over a lake. Over the lake a man stood there with a cape, his back turned. They couldn't see what he looked like because it was dark but they could just distinguish a turban like thing on his head.

"Hey punk, you seem to have a high spiritual pressure, what do you want here?" Ichigo asked.

The man didn't reply. Rukia then walked towards the man keeping her guard up.

"Hey sir, we just want to ta-" she was cut off as the man wasn't there anymore. They took a second to realize he wasn't were he was standing then they got into an absolute guard and Chad had put on his right arm defence, El Meurte (I think that's what its called).

"Hey kids I'm over here," the man was siting on a tree in a meditative way.

Ichigo was beginning to get annoyed, he decided to charge at him. "I'm sick of you, just ANSWER me."

Ichigo was aiming the sword point at the man's shoulder hopping to pin him. He was moving so fast that Rukia and Chad could just keep up. They kind of felt sorry for the man.

The man didn't even turn to face the boy. Just as Ichigo was about to collide with his shoulder, he dipped his shoulder so the point just missed him, then he straightened pushing Ichigo high into the sky. The movement of the shoulder was just half an inch but to Ichigo it felt like one of Byakuya's kido. The others were so shocked at what happened. How could the man be okay and he didn't even move, it was like Ichigo had just changed directions and gone up. They attacked the man together, Chad had activated his left arm, el Diablo and Rukia had used her shikai, Sode no Shiryuki. They attacked the man but as they both blinked the man wasn't there anymore. Their eyes widen as they both hit the tree destroying it and a 5m radius around it.

The man appeared above them. He could feel the other orange haired boy's presence above him preparing to attack him. He flashed and he was right in front of the boy. Ichigo's eyes widen and he backed away. He then got an angry look in his eyes. "Ok you asked for it you stupid jerk," Ichigo eyes turned blue as his power built up, he grabbed his arm whilst clutching his sword.

"Ban-kai!".

He was convulged in a black sphere and he stood there doned in a black attire with a smaller more samurai type sword which was also in absolute onyx black. As a hilt there was a nazi like symbol etched above the handle. The boy's power had seem to also increase ten fold.

"Ok you jerk, let's fi-" Ichigo began. He looked around and the man wasn't there anymore. His spiritual prescence had completely disappeared like he never existed. He hadn't even felt him move, even in his bankai state. What the hell was going on!

Rukia and Chad came up to join him.

"It looks like his gone, what was that" Rukia asked but they didn't know. Ichigo continued to stare at were the man stood before, he then uttered one word.

"Green,".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX

Ok end of this chapter, I know it wasn't that great but I hope you continue reading. I've got nothing really to say so review people and let's hope for another chapter. Oh yeah can people take a look at my Goten/Bra story and tell me if I should continue or not plus I'm looking for a beta-person or whatever, just for spelling. R and R.

BrainXplosion out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya'll, Brainxplosion here with a new chapter. Okay first of I was kind of disappointed with the amounts of reviews I got, but I guess I can't be a chooser. I did get some followers though which is awesome and I hope you enjoy.

Second, schools starting soon sooo don't know if I'll update a lot. Anyways read, enjoy and take care.

Legends

Keigo Asano was walking home from the groceries. It was his turn today to do the shopping and it was already dark. Keigo was sweating a bit and was walking quite quickly, everytime he walked home, from the groceries, during night, he was always attacked in some way by either one of those monsters Uryu called hollows or someone was trying to kill him an object from the air like that building if nothing bad happened to him on the way home, he was normally greeted to some bald guy his sister falls in love with. C'mon bald people, why them of all people!

Keigo looked left and right. He looked up as well and behind him. Nothing seemed to want to kill him at the moment so he walked on. When he got to his house he put his ear by the door. No noises of men running from his sister was heard. He let out a breath and walked in thinking it could be normal for once.

When he got in he looked in the living room and his sister was no where to be seen. The TV was off and there were no noises of the electrical items in the kitchen so she wasn't in there. Keigo grinned and sat down on the couch. Looks like he was getting the remote till his sister got back from wherever.

"Hey kid, will you mind getting of my back" a voice hissed from the couch.

Keigo jumped of the couch and was about to scream when a muscular guy in green monk pants grab his mouth. His eyes went wide and he stared at the man and thought he was a thief or something. Keigo immediately fished a few notes from his pocket. The man held Keigo's hand in place and he glared at Keigo and shook his head at the money. "We don't want your money son," the man said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah where hiding from that girl," another head popped from the couch. Keigo's eyes widen even more than before and he thought he would faint. "That girl is crazier than Bulma when she's mad,".

Keigo then noticed that both guys were bald. Oh so that explained a lot. His sister probably kidnapped than rather than the opposite. Keigo nodded at the short bald still in the couch, he felt kind of sorry for them. "Look don't tell that girl or else kid," Tien said.

"Don't worry boys, I'm right here," Mizuho said ascending from behind the chair like a demon. She had a creepy look on her face and a mad smile was on that face too. Krillin and Tien's faces both turned white and they were behind Keigo in half a second. Keigo had a shocked look on his face too, probably scared about his sister too. After realising he could talk he spoke to his sister.

"Sis did you bring them here?," Keigo asked.

"No they magically appeared due to pixie dust," she said giving Keigo an irritated look. He thought it was a decent question and didn't know why his sister was being mean for.

"Yes I did Keigo," she said then her face changed," isn't the short one so adorable and that tall one, omg,".

The two guys were still here though not as scared as before.

"Mizuho, how come you always bring in the bald ones?".

"Hey!" The two yelled.

"Sorry but its true, like with Ikkaku and-".

"You mean we aren't the first?".

"Yup,".

"Oh boy,". The two looked at each other and shook their heads. They could believe the mess they got into...and with a girl. Woah.

"Anyways my name is Krillin and this is Tien," Krillin stated.

"Oh what hot names, that totally suits you," Mizuho droned,"I'm Mizuho and this is Keigo. Were siblings,". Keigo waved at them and his sister smacked him round the head.

"Hey!".

"Greet them properly," Mizuho said through gritted teeth, a vein twitching. Keigo sighed, slightly annoyed and bowed his head at the two men. They stared at what just happened and looked at each other again. Oh boy.

"So we need a place to stay for a while, do you mind?" Krillin asked.

"You can sleep in my room, if you want," she said mischievously.

"Er thanks but no thanks, do you have a spare mattress or something?".

"Yeah sure we do," Keigo quickly cut in before his sister. She glared at him then turned and gave the two a smile. After they gave them a mattress. Krillin and Tien went to bed straight away. Mizuho was staring at their heads and muscles for a while then went to bed too and soon Keigo crashed in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

"Good morning everyone," Orihime yelled as she walked into class the next morning. Yesterday night had been a weird one for everybody. People had found a destroyed tree this morning plus a crater to surrounded what was left of the tree. People were saying it was a gang messing around with a grenade or someone tried to burn the tree down. When people asked Ichigo or Chad about it they just shrugged and Ichigo said it was probably a stupid idiot's fault. Keigo had said his sister had brought in two guys home yesterday and people were calling his sister slutty two-shoes. Keigo was going to get beaten up tonight but it was so worth it.

"Hey Orihime," Tasuki said. She was sitting next to Ichigo and his usual circle of friends. Everybody acknowledge Orihime and said 'hi' and 'hey'. "So did you see the tree...".

Ichigo drew back and went to thinking mode. Yesterday he had see that green creep and he had been easily outmatched by him. The man had dodged his attack by just moving his shoulder and he had sent Ichigo flying by just straightening. Also he had escaped him and Ichigo hadn't even felt him go. What the hell was going on.

In the past whenever a new any came he could normally just keep up with them when they first arrived then later on beat them by becoming stronger. Of course with the exception of Aizen. But this dude had come and completely wiped his ass without trying or even barely moving.

He over at Uryu. Yesterday he seemed pretty into himself but now he seemed fine and concentrated. Ichigo decided he'll probably discuss this with him and the others later. The bell rang for start of first and people got in their seats ready for today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

Goku yawned and stretched in his bed. He continued to sleep again for another ten minutes then got up. Piccolo was sitting on his bed looking straight ahead still in his usual outfit.

"Morning Piccolo," Goku yawned again. Piccolo replied with a grunt,"have you had a shower yet?".

"No,".

"You going to take on or do you want me first,".

"No I'll go," Piccolo picked up a towel and walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later the shower turned on.

Goku decided to make himself busy by warming up a bit. He started of by doing some doing one pinky push ups then changing to the other pinky. He did this effortlessly, doing about a hundred on each finger. He then stretched a little, putting his leg straight on his chest whilst hopping on one leg. Then changed and did the same on the other leg. Piccolo finished and came out.

"Where's my clothes?" He asked.

"In that chest over there," Goku replied whilst grabbing a towel and jumping in the shower.

When Goku came he saw Piccolo in his new outfit and couldn't help but giggle. He had only seen Piccolo wear something rather than his usual gi and that was when was getting his drivers license. Piccolo had a hat on, with baggy trousers and a long-sleeved button-up shirt. Goku had his shirt on and decided not to wear his jacket, it was quite sunny. He put on his jeans which where quite tight. "Hey I look kinda cool don't you think,".

"No,".

They walked down to meet the others. Everyone were at the reception waiting and they had their new outfit on. They all complimented each other's clothes and they held back a laugh at Piccolo.

"Hey what we going to do about Piccolo's skin," Trunks asked,"I mean clearly this place is different from home and people are really going to freak when they see you Piccolo, er no offence".

"Don't worry I got something for that," Bulma said holding a phial of blue liquid."It will disguise your skin for a while".

Piccolo sighed, this was such a pain in the ass. He took the phial and nothing happened. Then a few seconds later Piccolo took of his hat. His antennae shrunk till they weren't there anymore. His ear end became more rounded. He lost his scales and his skinned turned to dark tan sort of colour. He also had really short dark hair that seemed it was cut really nice giving his hair a sharp cool look. Piccolo looked at his hands and arm and it was no longer grew but that dark tan colour.

"Woah," Videl said. Then she started blushing realising she said that out loud.

But she right, Piccolo looked cool. He still had his usual face features and he still had his physiche but it was more human.

"Am I good or what?," Bulma exclaims proud of herself.

"When you fools quit drooling over that green- I mean piece of trash, can we eat," Vegeta stated a bit annoyed. They collected themselves apart from Piccolo who's mouth was still on the floor.

The gang was going to get some breakfast at the cafeteria when Krillin and Tien arrived on the scene. They looked scared and were looking back like someone was chasing them.

They saw the gang at the cafeteria and walked towards them casual like but they looked spent.

"What happened to you guys, you looked like you've been running all night," Bulma said. The two looked at each other, then swallowed.

"How was that girl anyways guys, did you have some fun?" Yamcha asked, a grin on his scarred face.

The two looked at each other and gulped again. "Uh yeah," Krillin said scratching his head.

The food arrived and they started talking. "So dad," Gohan began, "I'm still a bit confused what were doing here and what the threat is,".

"I had asked the dragon to give me one last adventure in exchange for my immortality and that adventure was to be with you guys," Goku replied , "the dragon also told me to be careful".

"Ok, so if the dragon has given us a warning, this must be serious," Gohan said rubbing his brow. He could only think of the trouble his dad had gotten into.

"Do you think those things we encountered yesterday has anything to do with your wish," Trunks asked.

Before Goku could reply Piccolo cut in, " No, those monsters seem to be common in this world but I don't think they come in those masses,".

Everyone looked at Piccolo including Tien and Krillin. "Who's this guy, is it someone you picked up?" Krillin asked.

"Its me, you idiot!" Piccolo yelled standing up. Krillin jumped back and his eyes widen, so did Tien's, even his third eye. They felt the person's ki and realized who he was.

"Pi-Piccolo," Krillin stuttered.

"What you think I'm evil again," Piccolo drawled.

"Er..no its just that...er forget it,".

After that they got serious again. "So Mr. Piccolo how do you about this world," Gohan asked.

"I saw if for myself yesterday...," Piccolo started to talk about the events of yesterday, how he left his body and those people he saw killing those monsters. He also explained told them that the people had used swords instead of fists. They wore black komino and had the abilities to change or transform much like a super saiyan.

"What do you mean like a super saiyan?" Vegeta growled.

"I mean they can change form; their power and speed seem to increase when they change," Piccolo replied,"But unlike saiyans, they have to say something to activate their powers".

"So are they the new you threat, then?" Trunks asked.

"No I don't think so, they seem like they protect this town,"

Everyone thought deeply about this. So there were people here, with swords, wearing black kimonos and they fight monsters who have white masks...okay. Also they have the ability to transform to new level much like a saiyan.

"Wow this sounds easy," Yamcha said a bit cocky. He was sort of right, if Piccolo was able to beat them as how he described they can't be that good.

"But listen, I was feeling their ki and I realized that they didn't have ki. In fact they felt like they were dead," Piccolo said.

"Excuse me, are you saying their ghosts?," Bulma said a bit shakily.

"I'm not too sure, what they are but I do know this," Piccolo began. "Whether friend or foe they are gonna affect in this incoming fight".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

The whole of sereitei was in total chaos.

When the news of Aizen's release and captain Mayuri's death had been discovered, the head captain had ordered the whole sereitei to be closed down and all captains to be on high alert. Also all squad members of each squad must stay together in groups with their captains.

The whole squad was also told that captain Mayuri was dead and squad 12's lieutenant, Nemu Kurosutchi, was in charge of the squad and research and development. Also the Head Captain had closed anyways of leaving and entering the sereitei. Even if Aizen had tried to leave, there was no way to escape.

They thirteen court guards were having an emeregency meeting. Everyone was here except for of captain Mayuri, who's place was taken by his lieutenant.

"Head Captain, it is sad to inform that captain Mayuri is dead, Aizen has escaped and he whether he has the hogyokyu or not is uncertain but it is most likely he does," Captain Soi Fon informed.

A small bit of tension fell on each of the Gotei 13. They experienced less than a year ago, Aizen, who had nearly destroyed them, and now he was coming back with probably revenge in mind. The captains seemed nervous, so that made the rest of the squad members terrirfied.

"This is not good, if Aizen has the hogyoku, then we stand little chance against him," Head captain Yamamoto said. Everyone turned to look at him. If the Head captain was saying this, that means they didn't stand any chance at all. "This is a code blue situation".

Everybody gasped at this. The last time a code blue had been alerted was...never. Code blue was a last resort that had never been used before. Things was dire.

"Head captain sir, code blue could destroy the whole sereitei," Captain Ukitake blurted. The Gotei 13 agreed, surely things couldn't have come down to this."We've only practiced this once and if it fails we'll probably be dead".

"Better dead than let Aizen live," Zaraki Kenpachi cut in.

"Yes that is correct captain Kenpachi. Aizen must not be allowed to live".

"But Head Captain-"

"No," the head captain cut in," we must eliminate the threat, captain Soi Fon take your squad and track Aizen, what ever you do, do not attack Aizen unless provoked. Keep Aizen where he is until everyone arrives. Go Now". Captain Soi Fon and here lieutenant disappeared.

"Everyone gather your troops and head to Aizen's position as soon as Soi Fon gives the order," everyone disappeared live three of the captains behind, Kyoraku, Ukitake and old man Yamma himself.

"Sir they don't know the true meaning of code blue," Ukitake said.

"I know, but times like this calls for desperate measures," Yamamoto responded.

"Are you saying were going to do this together old man" Kyoraka asked, looking like his usual relaxed way.

"Yes we have to do it together, this is the only way to kill the problem. We have to do it now," Yamamoto replied. The two other captains looked at each and let out a breath.

"I never knew this day would have to come," Captain Ukitake said, drawing out his two blades.

"I did," Captain Kyoraka said smiling, also drawing his two blades out and threw his hat off. "This time, no mercy,".

The head captain then opened his eyes and stood up from his chair. He drew out his blade, Ryujin Jakka, from his cane."Yes it is time, for the whole sereitei to see our Bankais,".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

"Yes master Aizen, we will prepare the monster," a voice said," you have the hogyoku...yes we will send him to karakura town straight away sir...how about the other hell...yes we could use the help against Goku and his fools...thank you sir...I would be an honour,". The voice closed the phone-like device, turned and smiled.

He walked to a desolate cave filled with people of Goku's past. All the evil villains were there and looked anxious."Aizen has said to begin the invasion,".

"Finally I was getting bored. Me and my perfect self can't stay here with you weaklings" an android by the name Cell said emerging from the shadows.

"Shut up you fool, you got killed by that weakling Gohan," a lizard shape said standing over a boulder, his name was Frieza.

"Enough you fool," the man said before shooting a ki blast at Frieza killing him. Frieza only regenerated, he looked at the man angry. He couldn't believe that this weakling could have killed him so easily, only a couple years ago he had destroyed him and his race with just one attack. Now this scum and his race could beat him eyes closed.

"Yes, you will not disrespect our king" a man called Nappa said in his gruff tone at the two. The two just looked at the floor.

The man who had talked to Aizen previously, the king, walked to his throne and sat down on it. "Yes escpicially since I am Aizen's right hand man,".

Frieza growled, then he stopped and bowed. "Yes king Vegeta".

Everyone bowed at the king and saiyan army emerged."All hail King Vegeta," they said as they too bowed to the king. They were finally going to see planet Earth and of course see the prince of all saiyans, Vegeta himself.

The king looked around at his army."Where is my First Commander," the king asked to his army.

"I'm right here old man,"a voice said. Everybody looked up and saw the man who had talked descending to floor. He dropped and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ah yes, Aizen has called for you to go to Karakura town to fight. We will send our others to West City, in our dimension," King Vegeta said to the man.

"Karakura town huh? I guess its time to see my son," the man said as he started to fly to a portal,"yes Kakarott, daddy is coming home,".

"That Bardock," the King said as he sighed,"now let's go to Earth too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

End of story.

Hope I didn't over do, I just needed to set some things up for the next chapter. There is going to be a epic showdown between father and son. And just to say yes, the saiyans are back and they are, as you can tell,they are a lot stronger because Nappa can stand up to Frieza, that must take a lot of guts. I bet you can't wait for the next chapter but you have to wait because schools on soon.

Anyways enough of talking, thanks for reading.

BrainXplosion out.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes! Its time for an update you've been waiting for, chapter 5! Sorry for not updating, wasn't my fault and my word is gone weird so I have to type through my phone. Anyways enjoy the this chapter and get ready for the build up to that will lead to chapter 6.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

Orihime was late for school.

This usually didn't happen as she was always an on time student. But today at least she had an excuse. Yesterdays job at the bakery had been terrible. Her boss had had one of those days where him and his wife would argue for ages and he would come into the kitchen flushed and angry, looking like he was also going to kill someone or, more likely himself. Her boss was a tall, strong man who was very handsome but had a short fuse and was usually worse when his wife came to the kitchen, smelling like alcohol or sex. Orihime didn't understand why he was still with her, after all the cheating she did to him and she never paid the rent because she didn't have a job. They would go into their little room and shut the door, probably not knowing their arguements could still be heard from outside. They screamed and shouted and at one point, they heard the sound of a slap come loudly from the room and bounce around the kitchen even the people at the back heard it loud and clear, of course no one was sure who did the slapping or just got slapped. When they were done her boss came out and everyone shooed away from him getting back to their tasks.

Orihime had been working overtime seeing as everyone else was listening to the arguement. She had made a lot of cakes, pasteries, bread and other stuff in the quickest amount of time. Orihime usually did this everyday and she was always on time to work and hadn't missed a day unless she had school or 'other' things to do. But her 'food' usually never tasted good and appearance wise, it was the same too.

After she finished making a massive chocolate cake, she was feeling really proud of herself. This looked delicious and when she tried some it tasted fantastic. She decided that this cake would cheer up her boss, so she decided to give it to him when he came out. When he did, her eyes lit up and she ran up to him and presented her cake.

"Mr. Unicha would you like to try my delicious cake? I made it just for you." Orihime said smiling. Mr. Unicha took one look at the cake. He then screwed his nose and turned his head in digust. He made a rude face and looked like he was about to hit her. There was some silence, then at once, her boss lost it.

"Get that disgusting piece of trash you call food away from me. Do you want the costumers to die or something?" He yelled at her. He smacked the cake from her hands and it fell hard on the cold floor, splattering all over Orihime. She looked at her beautiful cake and then she looked up at him. She had tears brimming in her eyes and she was _this_ close to crying.

"Look what you've done now!" He continued, blaming the cake on the floor as her fault. "Clean this up right now and when you're done throw away all those junk you made and start again. The wasted ingriedients is coming from your pay cheque. Also when you're done you're to make new ones! Do you understand?" He finished, his wild eyes staring menacingly at her. Orihime nodded meekly and scuttled off, oblivious to the amount of people who had seen that. She didn't care either and she didn't care about the pity they felt for her, she just ran allowing a few tears to fall out as she started throwing her bakings away.

Orihime let a new tear fall out as she remembered her flashback. Her boss had been so creul to her it was unbelieveable. Her cooking wasn't too bad (well at least she hoped so) and her boss was usaully calm with her than most. He rarely told her off and said her cooking was exquisite, but usaully after took a trip to the toilet where he'll come out looking green.

But back to the point. She was late for school. She had five minutes left before it was time for registration, then another five minutes it would be first period. She couldn't make it in ten minutes unless she went by a car (which she didn't have) and anyways she needed to get ready.

Orihime brushed her teeth at lightning speed and got dressed a bit slower. She didn't bother to shower as she already did yesterday night. She ran downstrairs quickly tripping over the carpet, but instead of falling face first she did a somersault and landed on her feet elegantly, however, she didn't praise herself, instead making a dash into the kitchen. She quickly got out some food she had to remake yesterday and stuffed it in her bag, she then got another set and basically threw it into her mouth and swallowed. How she got it down in one go, only kami knows. She ran past her livng room towards the front door and ran outside, completely forgetting in all the rush to pray for her brother.

She was across the street and she saw a taxicab over by the pavement. She looked down at her phone and checked the time hurriedly. Five minutes to first period. Great she missed registration, everyone was going to tease her about it for sure, how Orihime had been late for school. Maybe if she got the cab she wouldn't miss first period. She waved at the man in the cab. The man was smoking a cigarette when she looked through his window. She was about to cross the road when a figure dropped out the sky.

The man literally fell out the sky, just not on his face, but gracefully like an olympic gymnast. It looked like the man had been...flying. No way only if you weren't human. _Or a superhero_, Orihime thought niavely. She then scoffed at the thought and told herself to grow up. In this world there weren't superheros, just monsters, soul reapers and of course the superhuman like her and Sado. This man looked human enough. He had black, uncontrolled spiky hair and a scar under his left eye, right there on his cheek. He had tanned skin; not too dark, just the right healthy looking shade and he was muscular, probably as ripped as Mr. Yamamoto. But the clothes he wore were certainly different. He wore a green strap-like outfit on his chest that went down to just below his waist on his thighs. The outfit was held into place by a brown belt around his waist. He also had dark blue pants on that was shoved into red socks and green boots.

Orihime looked at the man in curiosity, completely forgetting about the cabbie and getting in school on time. The man looked up like as he felt eyes on him. He looked straight at Orihime and they stared at each other for a time. Then the man walked over towards were she was standing.

Orihime stood her ground. She was never really scared of anything, even when she was threatened of death by Aizen in Heuco Mondo or being taken by Ulquiorra, she wasn't scared. The man reached her and stood over her, looming over her with his tall frame, not saying a word. The man looked seriously handsome, Orihime thought, then she blushed after realizing what she thought.

The man smirked at seeing her blush but he decided to give her a break. "Listen girl. Do you know of a man called 'Goku'? The man asked her. He had a gruff and serious voice. Orihime have never heard that name 'Goku' before and it sure was strange too.

She shook her head at him. "Nope. I haven't seen any Goku around. But why, are you looking for him? Is he in trouble?" It wasn't any of her business but he couldn't brush her off like that. A few years ago he would have killed her and many others until he found Kakarott. But that was a few years ago. This is now and he would never kill a human if he could help it.

"He's my son and I need to talk to him," the man stated.

"Really, is it important?" Orihime asked. The man nodded. "In that case I'll help you find him."

The man blinked at her. He had only just met her and already she wanted to help him. Humans were too naïve, didn't their parents teach them to not talk to strangers. Then the man suddenly had a thought. He could use her to bring his his son to him but it could also provide unnessecary trouble is his gang showed up, but he just wanted to talk to him and in private. He will just have to take the risk. "Ok kid you can help me but you got to tell me if you've got any talents or such,".

Orihime froze when he said talents. Could this guy know of her spiritual powers? "I'm good at cooking I guess. I can make this huge choclate cake with sprinkles, sugar and extra chocolate. Um that sounds so good its making me hungry. Did you know I didn't have breakfast because-"

The man put a hand over mouth. "Ok enough of your life story. We need to get going, understand?" The man said. She nodded. The man nodded back at this and released his hand covering her mouth. "Ok get on to my back and hold on tight, got that?"

She nodded and got on his back. She put her arms around his broad shoulder and clasped her hands round his muscular chest, holding on tightly. "By the way, the names Bardock," he said. Then suddenly taking off into the air.

Orihime let out a little scream as she was suddenly propelled into the air. She screwed her eyes tightly and gripped Bardock's chest for dear life. Had the strange man just jumped into the air with his own two legs. That was impossible. Way beyond human physical boundaries, unless...

_Could he be a superhero? That would explain his cool costume and why I saw him drop out the sky. Or maybe he was a human who became a soul reaper then a human again or maybe he's a bount or a fullbringer or..._

Orihime opened her eyes and was greeted by a mass of spiky black hair. She blinked and looked up. She saw that she was next to a bird and she was also next to a cloud, it was all white and powdery, looking a lot similar to a huge soft fluffy pillow. She reached a hand out to reach at the cloud.

"Hey hey keep your hands on deck, don't move in case you fall of. I'm moving at a fast speed you know."

Orihime blinked. How did he see her, she was sure he never turned around. He really was a superhero. Orihime's eyes sparkled as she thought of one of her comics she sometimes read. Then Orihime realized something. She was flying! She was flying in the sky, way above the ground were everyone had to walk, she was higher than everyone and she couldn't let out a squeal of excitement out. Bardock turned his head at her and scowled. She smiled back at him and after a while he let out a sigh and turned back round. She was so happy she didn't say anything for the rest of the flight,which was good for Bardock but she did squeal and laughed a lot when they went past birds or swopped down and up.

Bardock flew out from beneath the clouds. He checked for a suitable piece of land. He had gone out of the town and into the open grass land, with some hills on towards east and a forest up north. He dropped down and scanned the area for any signs of human life. He had learnt this technique when he had seen his son's training at Korin's tower during one of his visions. It was a good skill to pick up (way better than those stupid scouters) and it worked really on anything not just humanoids or any type of moving life. Finding no traces and then scanning round with his eyes just in case he had missed something out, Bardock allowed himself to let out a puff of air: now it was time to begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

Krillin was the first one to notice it. When the others saw Krillin's head turn, they suddenly felt it too - except for Bulma. Krillin looked at Goku, the two sharing a private wordless discussion with their eyes. Then Goku turned up to look at the sky, then he looked back at Krillin and nodded.

Bulma, who couldn't sense it, was getting nervous but yet she managed to keep her voice together. "What's going on guys. What is it?," Bulma demanded. The others didn't reply, they didn't even acknowledge her question. They stared into the same space, the same direction. Bulma got a bit pissed off at them ignoring her, even her own son!

Goten was the first to break the silence. "What's that energy?" He asked, still not taking his eyes off the spot.

Goku frowned and looked at his son, first to break the staring."It feels human but... not evil."

The others blinked taking their eyes off the direction of the human like energy coming from the north, off towards the mountains, out of this little town. "Yeah but we can't take our chances. What if its the evil Shenron spoke off?" Krillin asked.

Goku nodded in agreement."I know, but this energy doesn't feel too strong."

The others pondered at this. Should they check it out or leave it? "Wait could this be the energy of those people you encoutered yesterday Mr. Piccolo," asked Gohan. Piccolo turned to look over at the demi-saiyan. His new looks still sore to look at.

"No the energy-"

"-Is saiyan energy," Vegeta cut in. Everyone turned their head sharply at the prince, their eyes going narrow. A saiyan? What was it doing in this dimension and why? "Kakarott you fool, can't you tell what your own energy is like. In fact this energy feels a lot similar to yours. Can't you fools tell?"

There was a gasp from nearly everyone in the room. They too felt the ki and like a switch flipping on, they felt its resemblance to Goku's. Each person turned to look at him, wondering if this could be what Shenron had warned them about: a copy of Goku.

Goku looked at the floor deep in thought. He then looked back up at the group. "Look guys," he started. He had a grim look in his eyes that was usually saved for the worst situations and when this happened people usually died, horribly. "This looks serious and we can't leave it. This is saiyan energy so its from our world right? That means its our problem and we need to sort it out now!"

Piccolo and Vegeta nodded at this, then they smirked at Goku at the same time. The others looked scared but otherwise had a grim determination of their faces. They remembered when they had fought the first saiyans, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz, and they remembered how it happened. Of course they were about a million times stronger than before but, who says this saiyan isn't stronger too. They also remembered fighting Broly and how that had went. Videl, Goten and Trunks shivered at the thought. The saiyan force was nothing to be reckoned with, unless you were one already.

"You're right Goku we can't leave this problem out," Piccolo started,"We need to go find this source of energy and deal with it, immediately." Everyone nodded at once, a few collective sighs from nearly everybody and sweat could be seen on everyones forehead. They ran outside and took off into the sky towards the saiyan energy.

Vegeta stayed behind with Bulma. She, instead of looking at him, looked down at the floor. He walked over too her and cupped her chin and they stared into each others eyes. He then kissed her and she kissed him back, savouring him before he left. He broke the heated kiss and whispered something in her ears. She sighed and hugged him. He then ran out the hotel and took the skies, with Bulma behind. Waiting, hoping, he'll come back to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

I was going to continue but I decided to stop here. Next chapter will be about the Bleach characters and watch out 'cos there's a fight coming up, I'm just building up to it.

So... till next time.

BrainXplosion out.


	6. Chapter 6

Time for the next chapter of this story. I like to thank all the new followers and favs I got, thanks. Well heres the latest chapter. Enjoy.

I do not own bleach, dbz or any of their characters. Thats the last time I'll say that.

Legends

9.20am.

First lessons had started fifteen minutes ago. Registration had finished thirty minutes ago. Everyone had been registered and were all currently sitting together in this lesson, scribbiling or sitting there bored listening to the teacher go on about geometry ...or was it algebra. They weren't sure, this teacher always had a way to lose peoples attention. Apart from that, everyone were still here.

_Except for her._

She still wasn't here. Her chair was still empty and it didn't look like she was coming in anytime soon either. Tasuki had said she wasn't sick or anything like that. Being bestfriends, she would certainly know where she gone too. Although Tasuki had mention something about her being really upset over something, maybe her job. People had already started spreading rumours about her bunking off school and she had been kidnapped or something like that. Some were even making jokes and saying she had become a badass or a rebel.

_Where the hell is she?_

Ichigo was starting to get worried. That was a natural thing for him but it was _her _he was talking about . Why wasn't Orihime here? Normally he would have let it go if it was something else or somebody else for that matter, but he would never have expected Orihime of all to be skipping school and besides, from past experiences he knew she was in trouble or something.

A bead of sweat rolled off his face. He looked at it as it began turning into a wet patch on his desk. He knew something was wrong, he had the same feeling when he had seen that green guy and since then, the feeling was still here and continuing to grow. Although he wasn't sure what this had to do with Orihime or this feeling was because of her sudden disappearance, but he hadn't even felt this when he'd died agaisnt Ulquiorra. This felt like something bigger.

But now with Orihime disappearance he couldn't shake the feeling that this had something to do with her. It did make sense when you thought about it. With the sudden appearance of that green guy plus Orihime not showing up in school the next day... Damn, he should have called and warned her.

Ichigo turned to look over at Uryu. The quincy had not been there yesterday either and didn't know about the green man, he should have warned him about that too. Uryu's eyes could not be seen because his glasses where reflecting the sunlight, giving him that stupid mysterious look. Ichigo had once said he looked like a paedophile when he did that and Uryu had hit him for it. Ichigo then hit him back and he must have it him a bit too hard because the force of it broke Uryu's glasses and Uryu had looked like he had been about to cry.

Ichigo cracked a small smirk at the memory and that almost eased pressure of him. Uryu looked at Ichigo who had been staring at him for quite a while now and he gave him an irritated look, trying to get him to bug off. Couldn't he see he was working here?

Uryu sighed. He looked up from his book and stared out the window. It was very bright outside and the sun shone mercilessly on Karakura town, it was a pretty normal day. Suddenly, the trees were swaying outside like there was a breeze swerving through them. They stopped again like someone had flipped a switch and then everything went back to how it was. Uryu frowned. The trees had stopped swaying as sudden as they had started before. Uryu looked up. No one else had seen what had happened just now apart from him, Ichigo had stopped looking at him and had gone back to staring at the board. Uryu sighed again. Unlike Kurosaki, Uryu usually noticed little anomalies like what happened just now, just because he wore glasses doesn't mean that he is shortsighted, in fact it increase your perception as you learn to appreciate your eye sight and what it can do.

Ok something was wrong. Uryu knew not to let omen's like this slip from him and so far he had been right to trust his instincts. He could feel it, he needed to get out of the class. No wonder Ichigo had been looking at him then, he surely must have felt it too.

Knock knock.

Chad looked up at the door. He saw everyone else turn their heads to look at the door including Ichigo and Uryu, they obviously wanted to find out who interrupted their lesson.

The teacher walked up to the door and opened it, stepping outside to meet the stranger. After moments of watching in silence, the class broke into chatter, everyone forgetting about the work. Chad carried on writing. He hadn't really been paying attention to the lesson at hand. He had been deep into his own world. Yesterday's appearance of that strange guy had definetly shook him. He had never seen a person that strong before. The man had been strong enough to easily knock away Ichigo like he was a newbie and he had effortlessly got past him and Kuchki like they weren't even there. But what scared him was that he hadn't felt the guys power, it was like he didn't exist. He had heard before that if you couldn't feel a person energy then that meant they were on a different world of power to you. And the fact that Ichigo or any of them hadn't sensed that guy's energy scared him. Like he had said previously, he was shook.

Chad looked up from his work and stared at Ichigo. He hadn't joined in with the chatter of the class and had respectively continued with his work. Ichigo was the strongest person he had ever seen and who couldn't imagine anyone who was stronger, and even if they had been stronger than Ichigo, the man had always found a way to overpower them. He has always known Ichigo was the best.

But now he wasn't sure.

"Kurosaki, Sado, Ishida pack your things and come here," the teacher said, popping her head into the classroom. The three boys looked up at the teacher then at each other. They didn't know why they had been called and looked at each other for an answer but found nothing but their confused faces. They started packing up as the classroom began to mutter. They were obviously talking about them, and despite their acute hearing, the group couldn't pick out what they were saying. They walked out the door together were they were greeted by a familiar man.

"Dad!" Ichigo exclaimed in suprise. Isshin Kurosaki stood outside the door expressionless, barely acknowledging his son's prescene. He looked at his son lazily and mumbled something underneath his breath.

"Stupid kid who else did you think it was!" Isshin yelled at his son and pounded him on the head with his fist. Ichigo recoiled whilst grabbing at his head in pain and frustration.

"You idiot old man, why did you do that for?" Ichigo yelled back at his dad, all the surprise gone and now left with annoyance. Chad and Uryu stared at the two in somekind of awe and confusion then they blonked. Even the teacher was taken aback. Ichigo's hands left his head and fell back to his sides. He now stared at his dad in annoyance not a bit of curiosity. "What are you doing here anyways old man?"

Isshin looked at his watch. He then sighed and fished something from his pocket. Ichigo didn't see what he got but he caught a glimpse of something brown and small before his dad clasped it tightly. Ichigo frowned and was about to ask his dad but was then interrupted by him.

"Sorry miss," Isshin said speaking to the teacher now. "But these kids need to come with me. It's about their jobs in my little hospital and it's urgent".

Ichigo frowned again. Since when did he work for his old man and when did Uryu and Chad sign up for it too. Ichigo looked over at the two but they had equally confused faces about the situation.

"Oh I never knew they all worked for you Mr. Kurosaki, what a surprise there," the teacher replied looking not very surprised but more suspicious.

"They do miss and I would love to stay and talk about it but like I said before, this is quite urgent,". Isshin quite quickly. The teacher stared at Isshin, obviously having some doubts about the whole thing but after a while she stopped and let out a breath. She nodded at Isshin and turned back to Ichigo and the others. She looked at them in a strict way like she expected them to get back before class.

The teacher went inside and the boys turned to look at each other. Isshin bowed his head and looked over at his watch again. His brow furrowed and a look of disdain came on his face. "Look kids, we've wasted enough time here, we gotta get going or will be late."

Ichigo was tired of waiting. "Late for what old man. I'm sick of you thinking you can nust show up at my school then you won't even tell me why your here. Listen dad I don't want to go with you. I don't care if it's about the Shinigami business or whatever, I need my own life and that includes going to school and getting a job. Dad I want some piece quiet. I'm sure you could some of these jobs yourself. Can't you leave me alone? What's wrong with you?!."

Uryu and Chad stared at the two family members, not daring to say anything between them. They were all waiting for Isshin's response to Ichigo's outbreak to see how they would approach this because they too thought this was a bit tedious, they wanted answers and if Mr. Kurosaki wasn't going to tell them then, they might as well leave.

Isshin raised an eyebrow at his son. "Jesus kid, calm down. You're making a fool of yourself," Isshin said putting his hands in his pockets. He then started walking to the school exit, making Ichigo even more fustrated. "Look kid, if you want some answers then keep walking. I was already going to tell you when we got outside but you had to be a cry a baby Ichigo and ruin the suprise."

Ichigo stood his ground. His friends looked uncertainly between Ichigo and his father, they didn't know who to follow. "Look, I want answers right away or else I'm not leaving dad." Ichigo said looking straight at his dad retreating figure, daring him to stop and look back.

His dad carried on walking. His steps echoed through the corridor making the sound of the other classrooms seem very quiet, like everyone had stopped just to here his reply. Uryu held his breath also. Chad looked at Isshin through the gap in his hair, his face not betraying any emotion.

Isshin waved his hand back at the others. "Suit yourself. I guess I gotta save Inoue by myself, then."

Xxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxcxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry for not updating in ages, I kinda lost my story inspiration so took long to drag this out but I did it so I hope your not PO.

I'll be doing the next chapter of my other story before I make another chapter for this so I'll try not to take too long like last time.

Thanks for reading & don't forget to leave a review.

BrainXplosion out.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews that I got for this story and because of that I'm going to do this chapter instead of my other story.

To Phantom Claire (don't read this unless you understand le French): j'ai compris ce que vous avez dit car j'apprends le français à l'école donc merci!

Thanks for all the reviews and hopefully I will get more reviews and followers although Lawrence I didn't quite get what you were trying to say but I bet it was meaningful.

Looking for beta readers do if interested, pm me.

Chapter 7

"So dad, where are we actually going to again?"

Ichigo had asked the question. They had been running through the air now for a few minutes in complete silence, everyone, apart from Isshin, thinking about the Inoue situation. The words Isshin had spoken a few moments ago had settled heavily in their minds and had taken their breaths away, leaving them also very wide-eyed. Isshin knew where Inoue was or at least had some idea where and he was just walking out on them, acting like it was no big deal. He had also mentioned that he was going to save her himself. That meant she was in trouble and if Ichigo's dad had been pulled into this that meant that this was big, not something they could just leave or let someone else handle. Orihime was their friend and no way were they going to leave her in the hands of danger, especially with that green guy in town.

"We're going Urahara's place," Isshin finally replied after a long silence.

That was the other thing worrying Ichigo, the green guy (the nickname which Ichigo had begun to tag him with), could be behind this. He could have been the one who had kidnapped Inoue and was somewhere keeping her captive. The thought if it made his blood boil and dark thoughts clouded his mind. If he had touch her then it doesn't matter his strength or speed, he would kill him.

Ichigo had been so engrossed in his own head that he had missed the question Uryu had asked just now to Isshin.

"I don't know what this has to do directly to Miss Inoue but this morning, Urahara had detected a strange shift in the town's atmosphere and a few seconds after it closed," Isshin replied towards Uryu.

"What are you guys talking about," Ichigo asked looking at his dad then Uryu.

Isshin turned his head to look over at his son whilst continuing to run, giving Ichigo a slightly irritated look. "Shut up kid and let me finish," He snapped.

Uryu adjusted his glasses, making it flash as it reflected the sunlight. "Your dad was was answering my question," Uryu paused. "I was asking him how does he know Inoue is involved."

"Yes I was," Isshin said, still slightly grumpy. "As I was saying, the shift. The disturbance actually lasted for about a couple of seconds before it vanished, into thin air. That means two things: someone was using kido or a spiritual technique. Or..."

He paused, looking back to see if anyone was catching on to his train of thought or actually, Urahara's train of thought. Sado and Ichigo looked as confused as he was this morning when Urahara had said the same thing to him. Ishida looked like he had an answer but was keeping his mouth shut for the mean time. Isshin sighed, they had all not understood what the significance of this and they still won't even after he tells them the answer.

"It means something or someone, has just entered our world,".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxxx xxxxxX

Urahara stared at his computer in silence. It was one of those rare times he got to be on his own and be his true self. Something he always wanted to do when he was little and still enjoyed being after all these years. Something he would never change even if he was human or didn't have his powers. He loved it with all his heart and hope he could change the hearts of people with it too.

Urahara was a scientist.

And right know was the time he was proud to be one. Yesterday, he had picked up traces of some kind of energy that had affected the atmosphere and caused an unbalance - if you say - in the world. The energy hadn't been spiritual or hollowific or even human. It had been nearly like...magic, something Urahara knew couldn't exist in this world or the afterlife. Magic was just a word, a fools dream, a story, even a myth. The stuff the Shinigami did wasn't magic, it was just spiritual energy transformed into what they called kido or things like that, it certainly wasn't magic.

But here the energy was_ like _magic because it certainly wasn't something he had encountered before. Urahara had gone to the sight of the disturbance yesterday night and started examining sime kind of clues around there. He had found the sight had been nearly destroyed and a mass amount of hollow energy scattered around. He had even found another hollow, dead, but it's body hadn't been dinsintigrated yet. Urahara quickly scanned the energy used to attack this hollow then left, before performing a konsō and sending it to the sereitei. Even if he was exiled didn't mean he stopped being a Shinigami.

When he got back to the lab he had began immediately examining the contents of energy used to attack the hollows and after a whole night without sleep, Urahara discovered something. The energy used was called _ki_, a basic sort of energy that every living form have. Why this was so hard to come to this simple conclusion was because that the energy had been transformed and manipulated into a sort of offensive energy, similar to spiritual energy but not quite right.

Urahara had studied this for the rest of the night, wondering what matter of _living _being could control their life energy in that sort of way that it could actually become a weapon, and since they could do that maybe they could share that knowledge with him, considering if they weren't hostiles. If that was the case then he would have to use one of the basic medical examinations: dissection.

The morning came later and Urahara was soon interupted by a loud beeping noise emitting from his computer. At first he ignored it, too fascinated in the work he had come across to be bothered to look at anything else, but after a few moments later the sound became annoying, disrupting him from his work. He walked over to his computer, looking for a way to turn off the sound that was coming it. He casually glanced at the screen to see what the hubba had been about only for his eyes to stare wide-eyed back. He had seen something very important.

He quickly went over to one of the things he hadn't used in a while: his cell phone. For now he needed to call someone. Someone who might help him.

"Hello? Is this you Kisuke?" Isshin Kurosaki said on the other side. He sounded tired, like he had gotten up from bed not too long ago.

"Hello Kurosaki," Urahara said quite quickly, urgency in his voice. "I need you to head over to Inoue's house quick."

With that he put down his phone, quietly hoping he wasn't too late to save her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kurosaki, Sado, I need to detour. There's something I need to check out," Ishida said from behind, looking really distracted.

"What do you mean? Where're you going to?" Ichigo said looking back at Uryu. Ichigo didn't understand why he would leave now. They were going to save Orihime and he wanted to go somewhere...to do what?! He didn't understand how his head worked sometimes.

After a few seconds of silence, Uryu decided to reply. "I...don't know exactly where to?" He started, speaking quite slowly like he was unsure of how to put it.

Isshin, who had been listening too, turned back to look at Uryu. "Listening kid, Kisuke said this is going to be really important. What we're up agaisnt he isn't too sure, and that's why we gotta be careful and come at this with a clean head. So its either you're in or you're not."

Uryu waited, thinking about his response. Everybody else waited too because they wanted to hear his response. After a moment, Uryu stopped in his tracks causing everyone else to stop apart from Isshin who kept on running before realising that the others weren't following him. Uryu looked down at his feet before looking up at the group again. He steadied his breath as he began to think carefully about the situation. It was either to go save Inoue or to go do this. He knew Ichigo could probably handle this by himself and plus he had his dad and Chad to help. But what he wanted to go see could require them, he didn't know if he could handle this himself. "You guys go on without me. I need to check this out. I feel its just as important as Orihime's situation." He said the last bit to himself, the others didn't need to know about this. They obviously hadn't been feeling the same energy being built up like he had, and after a while it was becoming too obvious that he couldn't ignore it anymore, he had to take a look.

"Look Uryu, do you need help. If what you're saying is true then this will be important to us too," It was Chad who had spoken, the first time in a while.

"No we need all the help we can get and it's a problem already if this kid leaves too. So no, you can't go." Isshin cut in.

"It's ok guys, I think I can handle this myself, and you're dad's right, you need all the power to save her." Uryu said looking sure with himself. Of course he wasn't but he couldn't show it to them, it just wasn't necessary.

The others had gone as soon as they heard him say that. Ichigo and Sado had given him a quick nod before going off. Isshin stayed behind, looking Uryu in the eye before going off too to catch up. Uryu wondered. Could Isshin have felt it too?

Not waiting to think too heavily about it, Uryu left, heading west away from the direction Ichigo had taken, and going off on his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bulma had quickly set up a small camp just outside the town. The 'camp' was just about the same size as a small house but not as wide. She had set this place up using one of her special capsule she always kept with her. You never knew when she could go on vocation or, in this instance, be stuck on her own with nothing to do but wait. But Bulma was a very resourceful woman, not just waiting for Goku to save the world again and congratulate him when he came back. No, Bulma would rather be helping him fight if she could but because she wasn't strong enough to help them so she had to use her first and most important weapon: her brilliant mind.

Bulma had everything a scientist could need in her 'little camp'. She had very advanced computers to help towards research. A force like bubble that kept her invisble so that people couldn't see her, also not just people but machines as well and recently she had moderated it so it kept her ki hidden too. The camp was also like a home. It had food, a bed, a tv (although that wouldn't have been cabled yet), bathroom and some other sort of entertainment. Although all this was rarely used as Bulma was barely away from her actual lab in CC, which had actually reanimated itself in heaven.

Bulma started on her computer. The computer whirred for a few seconds as it began to load up. The screen flashed and it was ready. Bulma didn't want to waste time using her voice for the computer. She clicked no on the message that had asked her if she wanted voice control on. She quickly began tapping in some words in the search bar such as the things that had attacked her and the others yesterday. She scrunched her brows together in annoyance as she had remembered how Vegeta had rudely carried her off like that. Even though she knew it would have been safer for her to be in a safe area, she couldn't have just accepted it, it had stung her pride, and her pride was what made her such a strong woman.

Those things, she had only glimpsed just before she was carted off. Then later Trunks had described them for her. She began writing in the search bar, typing in their key features such as a white mask, huge frame and a whole in their chest. It came up with some results almost immeadiately. She saw at the top of the search list some stuff about people dressing up in black outfits and wearing masks on their faces, but that was only for special occaisons such as halloween and festivals.

Bulma sifted through the results quickly, anaylsing the things that seemed close to what she had seen yesterday. After a few minutes of looking, Bulma still hadn't found anything that was even close to what she was looking for. She had pretty much had it and was just about to close it when she spot something at the bottom of a page. There was a blog about something that had caught her eye. It had a cheesy title to it but it was one that many people would use in a situation like this. It was called _They walk among us._

Bulma quickly read,

**Hi guys its me Blugirl44. If you've read the title of this you'll know what its called and if you're thinking this is slightly nerdy... Ok really nerdy, then I guess you're right. To be honest I was never really much of a writer. I kinda liked to just punch something because I do Karate and its kinda in my nature. I just didn't undrstand the use of writing stuff... I was never going to really use it unless I was writing down my details for a tournament or an autograph then I guess that would be important but thats not the point of this article. The point of it is to just unload. I've been...well seeing things. Things that people wouldn't understand. Things I have been keeping to myself and that's why I'm here. What I'm trying to say is that I've been seeing this monsters with white masks and a hole in their chest and their HUGE, like as tall as a house. And the scary thing is, that I'm the only who seems to see it.**

**Wow, I can't believe I just wrote that! That's really depressing but I hope you can get a glimpse of what I know or what I think I know and just how badly its affecting me. Call me crazy or anything like that but what I saw is what I saw and however much I try to deny seeing it, even pretending that I was hallucinating, I can't. The image always returns in my mind and for the forst time in my life I actually feel scared. This blog has probably lifted the feeling from my shoulders a bit and I realize how much writing is important to people, maybe I should get a diary or something... Actually on second thoughts nah!**

**I know this will be insane but if you've seen anything like this before then please leave a comment. Then I know I'm not the only one going crazy. **

**From BluGirl44**

_This was posted over a year ago._

Bulma blinked as she finished reading this article. If this had been something else, Bulma would have laughed it off and said something stupid in the comments, but this was something else. This could be sort of clue to what they are dealing with. Well it looked like this things weren't common in this world, or if they were then people didn't exactly notice them. Bulma needed to find this BluGirl44 quickly and ask a few questions. She quickly - using her advanced mind - traced the place where the computer had posted the little blog.

After a few seconds she had found it. It was actually quite close to the hotel where her and the others had been staying, it was along that block. She pinponted the house using her computer and found the resident living there. Actually there was only one person there and her name -as Bulma found out- was actually called Tatsuki Arisawa. It looked like her and Bulma were going to have a big chat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ccccx**

Ok I know this was a long chapter and maybe not very interesting but it was necessary - well to me it was. I will tell you now that every character you see in this will be very important and if you have a favourite character from either of the two shows then you can ask me to write about them, you know, to show their feelings and stuff like that.

Anyways the next chapter will be out next week so stay tuned for that and any new followers will be welcomed.

Read and review. BrainXplosion out.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinigamies and Warriors

Bardock cracked one eye open as he felt the energies rapidly coming towards his location. He casually stood up from his meditation stance and looked over to the auburn-haired girl that had been standing close to him since they had arrived. She was looking past him, over the horizon and up at the sky. She obviously had felt the figures coming towards their location but she wasn't looking in the direction of the strong kis, the strong ones like Kakarott and his friends - no, she was looking somewhere else.

After a few seconds Bardock identified the energies approaching his area. He wasn't too sure about who they were but if he could take a guess he would think it to probably be this kid Ichigo and his friends. He gauged their power levels and he thought that if he had his scouter theeir strongest would probably be a power level of about two thousand. But then again he his own son's power level had been one as a child, now he was the strongest being in the universe. The moral: never trust a scouter.

He had been informed about Ichigo and his friends before he left and he vaguely knew of all their powers and abilities. And now they were coming towards him then the plan could finally begin.

Bardock dusted himself and started stretching like he was warming up. Orihime turned quite sharply to look at him. Her face was in a frown as she began observing this man Bardock carefully. She wasn't too sure about him or what his intentions were exactly but she sensed some kind of good coming from him, like he wasn't an evil person, a bit like an anti-hero she had read in her comics. And because of this good in him, that's why she had followed him in the first place. She wasn't completely ditzy like everyone seemed to think.

Bardock walked over to Orihime whilst flexing his arm. He knew what he was about to do wasn't right but he had to do it. It wasn't because the king had ordered him or anything like that - nah, Bardock had his own personal intentions and he planned to keep it that way. This was one of them of course and luckily, it corresponded to the kings plans. To be honest Bardock, didn't care about the so-called empire. It was a complete waste of time and anyways he was probably already stronger than all the saiyans, including the mighty king himself. And he still hadn't told anyone of what he could do, not even his own wife or son, Radditz. No, they shouldn't have to know.

"Hey kid, what was your name again?" Bardock spoke whilst continuing to warm up and stretch.

Orihime turned to look at Bardock. She looked at his face and at him doing his weird stretching. Surely just because Ichigo was coming didn't mean he was going to fight or harm them...

"My name is Orihime Inoue, Mr. Bardock but you can call me Orihime," she replied cheerfully, and looking a bit ditzy. She knew this man Bardock was strong, she could just sense it and she had a very sickening feeling that this man was way stronger than Ichigo. But yet, he didn't strike her as someone to fear, just odd looking with his hair and green armour thing.

Bardock looked at the girl like she had just electrocuted him. He then cracked a small smile, which then turned into a roar of laughter. Orihime just looked confused. What had she said that was so funny? After a few seconds, Bardock calmed down and looked to reply. "Mr. Bardock heh. Well Miss Inoue, you don't need to call me that, I'm just a lowly third class saiyan and will be as long as I live."

"What's a saiyan?" She asked as soon as she had heard him say the word. There was silence in the air for a few seconds so Orihime felt she had said something offensive and was about to apologize when Bardock spoke.

"A saiyan huh? Well let's just say you'll be seeing a lot more of them soon. It was good to spend time with you kid. Goodbye miss Orihime Inoue." Orihime was about to ask what was he talking about before Bardock flashed in front of her and before she had time to take a breath, he put his hand softly on her forehead, which then lead to her collapsing into his outstrecthed arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

Tasuki stopped what she was doing, even as a kick came straight to her stomach, she didn't move. She felt weird, like someone had just shot an arrow through her head then pulled it out quickly. She didn't undertstand what was happening before suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame her that she immeadiately fell over. Everyone came over to look at her and ask if she was ok. They all looked at her quite worriedly but she was in too much pain to notice it.

After clutching her gut for a few seconds, she looked up finally noticing the crowd that had gathered around her. She noticed her sensei telling off the boy who had kicked in the gut and she got up to try and defend him but fell on her face again.

"Tasuki, your mum is on the phone, she says its urgent," One of the people in her dojo yelled over to her. He ran up to her and gave her the phone. She groaned inwardly at the fact that her mother had decided to call her now of all time. She grabbed the phone of the person's hand and she listened very intently, wondering what was going on and still holding her stomach.

"Tasuki, are you ok darling," Her mum said from the other side, sounding very worried. Tatsuki groaned in pain back as a reponse. "Tasuki, there's a woman here who wants to see you, she says her name is Bulma Briefs and she wants to have a word with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

Ichigo stopped in mid-air. His dad and Chad also stopped as they felt the spirit diminish rapidly. They all had a wide eyed expression on their face and a bead of sweat rolled down Chad and Ichigo's face...or was it something else.

There was a moments silence where the team were completely lost in thought, all sorts of ideas jumbled in their heads making them unable to say anything or do anything, for that matter.

That was the case until Ichigo spoke up.

"She's not dead," he spoke softly to the others, not looking up from his feet, his hair covering his eyes.

Chad looked at Ichigo. He didn't want to believe it either: he couldn't. There was no way she could be dead. Suddenly there was anger in Chad that had not been seen or felt in years. Something that was not him but seemed to be taking over. Something evil and dangerous, yet something very familiar.

The anger seemed to also be taking on Ichigo. He was trembling and his fist were shaking and if you looked hard, you could see specks of something red drip from it. "She's not dead," Ichigo said again but this time with a bit more force like he was daring anyone to disagree with him. Isshin looked up at his son. His voice had sounded different, like two voices were saying something at the same time but only one of the voice belonged to Ichigo. The other sounded very demonic and shrill. Isshin was getting worried. He looked over at Chad...and what he saw made his eyes widened in somekind of horror. He needed to calm them down, now.

"She's not dead, yes," Isshin started carefully, trying to keep his voice even and not making any sudden movements. "But if we stand here we might be putting her in danger. We can't waste anymore time, we have to go now."

He waited, looking warily at the two older teens and putting his left hand on his right wrist.

Ichigo and Chad stayed for a moment before letting out a breath. They then looked up and nodded at each other, no emotion betrayed on their face. They looked at Ichigo's dad and nodded at him too.

"Let's go save Orihime," he said before taking off at a fast pace, with his dad and his friend following and keeping up with him. As he went his brow furrowed and he blinked hard. He wished it was a dream, nothing important, nothing that could hurt this bad, because as he continued to go, he couldn't even sense her anymore and it scared him. With that thought, he sped up faster than he'd ever gone before (Isshin and Chad keeping up barely) whilst whispering the same mantra again and again to himself.

"She's not dead."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxX

Goku touched down first on the barren earth, the others quickly following suit. Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chioatzu and even Videl, all joined him by his side. Looking around at them, Goku realized someone was missing from the normal squad.

"Hey guys, where's 18? I just realized she isn't here," Goku quirped, looking puzzled. Surely 18 must have wanted to come along too. She would have been great help. He also noticed Pan of all people wasn't here either, strange. Of course Uub, Marron and or Vegeta's daughter, Bra weren't here although the last two had never been much of fighters.

"She didn't want to come along," Krillin stated out flatly. He was looking past him at something that had made him frown. Goku looked over and saw the others were looking over there too. Goku was about to ask about 18 but decided to let it drop. Instead, he turned round to face what the others were looking at.

Walking over to them was a man who had someone in his arms. He was carrying the figure, bridal style, but the figure looked limp, like he/she was dead or unconcious. As the man got closer, some of his features became distingushiable and what the group saw made them gasp.

The man had spiky, untamed hair that branched out in all directions. He was wearing a green saiyan like armour, red wrappings round his foreams and shins and a pair of green boots. He was also a dirty looking, red badanda round his forehead. His skin was very tanned and he was incredibly ripped. But what was most scary was that he looked a splitting image of someone in their very midst.

The Z-fighters stood in shock and silence as the realization sunk in and, as the man continued to walk with the other figure in his arms, who they recognized as a woman with light auburn hair. The man continued to walk forwards, displaying a serious look on his tanned face.

Vegeta was the first to snap out his shock as the man walked within speaking distance to them. He lifted a trembling finger at the man, trying to muster some of his authority and control over his voice. "I know you. You're that third class saiyan, Bar-something. But that's impossible the whole pl-"

"Kakarott," the man said softly cutting in massively through the prince. Although he said it quietly, his rough voice captured all the attention so all eyes were back on him again.

"..." Goku didn't reply to the man. He had about a million thoughts buzzing in his head but his face remained calm. He didn't want to give anything away to this man, even though he looked like him. Maybe it was Turles...no this guy didn't have the same evil aura like him; maybe he was his brother or some relative like Radditz, either way, he would undoubtedly find out soon.

Vegeta recovered from his daze and got an angry look on his face. "Hey scum, you didn't answer me, I'm still you're prince and you must listen to me. Now tell me how come your fucking alive and are there anymore survivors!" Vegeta yelled angrily at the man who was disrespecting him.

The man didn't even look his way which made Vegeta even more fustrated and the vein throbbing in his head became more visible. "Vegeta calm down, stop acting like this class thing matters. Enough already," Goku said, keeping an even tone.

Vegeta was still angry but calmed down a little so his vein nearly disappeared. The man in green had to crack a small smile at the situation. _My son Kakarott, controlling the prince like that? If he's anything like the king then I can't say I'm not suprised._

"Kakarott, I need you to look after this girl for me," Bardock said, laying Orihime on the ground and not making eye contact with his son.

"My name is Goku," Goku replied, still keeping his voice level.

The man arched an eye brow, finally looking up at his son. "Considering that I'm the one who named you, I should know you're own name."

That earned a gasp from everybody else apart from Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo, who had remained calm through the whole meeting.

"You know my name huh, so you must be who I think you are."

The warriors, except for the ones that had been mentioned before turned, to look between Goku and Bardock. As the gears in their head began to turn their faces began to change as realization dawned on them. They wanted to ask but it felt too horrifying to be true.

A long silence followed with the Z-fighters in silent shock and Goku and this man staring each other down. Neither going to stand down.

"You're m-my grandpa." The silence was broken by none other than Goten who had seemingly answered the question in all their minds.

Bardock looked like he was about to reply but stopped abrutly as looked up into the sky. The others followed his gaze and saw three figures rapidly approaching their destination. Bardock sighed as he finally stood up from his crouching position overlooking the red haired girl. "Look, I'm going to go now but Kakarott," Bardock paused as he waited for his son to pay attention to him, "Whatever you do, keep this girl from harm, at all cost. No matter what, alright?"

Goku looked at the man that was supposed to be his dad and back at the girl below him. His face was dark like somebody had turned the sun away from his face. Finally after a few moments he looked back up with a grin on his face. "Of course I will!"

Bardock let a breath out and he too allowed out a small smile. "Thanks kid." Bardock said as he began to step backwards away from them.

"Where're you going?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know that I'll be back to see you again soon." Bardock said as he turned around. "Later." And with that he waved his hand behind him and then disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

I was going to write more for this chapter but I could think of anything more to add and I figured I needed to update soon before you guys got...you know.

Anyways I just put a poll up on my profile and you guys should check that out and maybe the highest vote will be the next main character of my next story. Of course after I have finished this one and PSH. Oh any yeah, PSH will be on hold until I have finished this story or I get some request or something like that.

Next chapter will be out asap since I'm in holiday time and also check out this sick series called DB Absalon on youtbe.

I guess that's all I got to say. Please continue to read and always review or like or something like that at the end.

BrainXplosion out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Before we see this epic fight that is sure to shake the heavens, we must first turn back to the Seretei, where chaos is about to erupt and will set the scene for this war._

_xxx._

"Captain Hitsugaya sir, we have reports on the current situation!" The shinigami said whilst saluting at the captain.

The whole seretei was in an uproar. The news of Aizen's escape had spread like wildfire, and with it the death of squad 12 captain, Kurosutchi Mayuri. The citizens of the seretei had been evacuated out of their homes forcefully and hurriedly. Children could be heard crying and parents shouting angrily at the shinigamis to allow them to pack. The whole place was in disorder and it sickened him. He couldn't remember when this place had ever looked like this; this chaotic and frantic, this distraught and on every bodies face: fear. The thought of Aizen escaping on short notice like that had gripped them in completely and Hitsugaya knew how they felt.

"Er... sir...your hand is bleeding." The previous shinigami pointed out to him.

He looked down and saw he had been clenching his fist too hard and true enough, blood was beginning to flow out. He hadn't realized his anger was rising. Rising as he thought of what Aizen had done to Momo and how he had cried each night ever since she had been in the hospital. For kami's sake, she had nearly died and that man had caused it- it was his entire fault. Also the fact he had thought the late Gin Ichimaru was the actual villain but all the man had tried to do was stop Aizen but had died horribly for it, really got to him. His lieutenant, Matsumoto, had cried for days and he had taken the blame for it, feeling guilty for not being able to kill Aizen. He had sworn since then, that he would get strong enough to protect those from Aizen, and that next time, Aizen would fall by his hand.

Hitsugaya wiped the blood of his hand and stared at the patient shinigami. "Sorry for the wait. I was thinking," the boy said. The captain looked down at the building of Research & Development below him as he stood upon a tall building himself, the wind billowing on his face.

The man looked at the captain and clenched his hand into a fist. "Like I was saying before sir, we have reports about the situation."

Hitsugaya nodded at the man. "Go on."

"It's looking quite grim at the moment sir. All members in Research & Development, excluding the lieutenant and a few members who were out at the time, have been killed."

The captain pursed his lips and his face turned into a deeper frown. "Aizen has seemed to have acquired the Hogyoku but he doesn't see to be doing anything with it at the moment, he's just staying there."

Toshiro put his thumb and finger on his forehead, going back into his thoughts. It made sense that Aizen would straight away go for the item as it was his major trump card in the especially since he lost his zanpaktou, one of the most powerful ones in seretei's history, but he was sitting there doing nothing. Toshiro would have thought that Aizen would have want revenge on the whole seretei and would have gone on a rampage already but it wasn't the case. The man seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Something to help in this situation but with the Hogyoku he had the powers of a god; he didn't need to wait, he could have done it himself. What was the traitor thinking?

"Where is Soi-Fon and her squad stationed?" the captain asked.

"Catain Soi-Fon has led about two dozen of her finest with her inside the building to infiltrate and take down the traitor Sosuke Aizen. The rest of her squad have surrounded the building."

"Have all the exits been covered?"

"Yes sir, the Kido Corps has placed high level kido barriers around the exits. The exits are also being guarded by a few of our lieutenants and we are getting the remaining members of squad 12 to reveal to us of any secret exits." The man said quickly.

Hitsugaya nodded at that. "It's good that the lieutenants are guarding the exits, those guys are strong men." From here the captain could see them; he didn't need to sense their spiritual energy for that. He could see the distinctive red hair of squad 6 lieutenant, Renji Abarai, guarding the front exit. The long blond hair of Izuru Kira of squad 3, the east. The lieutenant and co-lieutenant of squad 9: Shuhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna, on the west. Third seat of squad 11, Madarame Ikkaku, and fifth seat, Yumichicka Ayasegawa were at the back and seemed to be arguing amongst themselves. And at the top of the building, was the huge frame of the richest man in the city, no other than squad 2's Marechiyo Omaeda.

They all seemed capable of holding their own and some of them went past these expectations such as Ikkaku and Renji who had unlocked and mastered their own bankai and there were rumours that Yumichika had also achieved this.

"This is good. With captain Soi-Fon inside battling Aizen and all the Captains stationed in their position, we can deal with this problem before too many lives are lost, regarding if he doesn't use the Hoygoku," the captain stated, thinking more out loud than talking to the shinigami beside him.

The shinigami nodded at the captain then he saluted. "So what are your orders now sir?" he asked.

The captain looked up thoughtfully at the sky and his face seemed to melt from his normal hardened, icy expression into a forlorn one, like he was already ready to mourn. "All we can do now is wait patiently and hope nothing goes wrong."

_xxx._

She moved silently and quickly in the gloom much like a panther, her squad following just like her. They weaved through the shadows making not a trace of sound as they hunted down the prey: Sosuke Aizen. In the lead was their captain, the leader of squad 2 better known as the Stealth Force of the seretei, who had the job of controlling all underground mishaps in the city and covering up any problems by taking out the source of the problems stealthily and so quickly that only a few high ranking staff such as Central 46 and the captains knew of it.

And today was their time to erase the seretei's biggest problem.

One of the twenty five members of the Stealth Force sided next to the captain as they moved through the maze of machines and corridors, and began to run next to her, matching her rhythm perfectly. "Captain we have located the exact position of the target." He said sharply.

Captain Soi-Fon of squad 2, the leader of the Stealth Force, didn't even turn to face him. She kept her pace. Her hard face locked in that of concentration and an almost permanent frown, making her look like she wouldn't understand what a joke was. She of course had already sussed out the position of the target and didn't understand why this fool was telling her that. She was going to make sure to discharge him after this.

"Captain what are our orders?" The man asked.

Soi-Fon shifted her head slightly, almost like a cat. She thought of the situation carefully and consider before finally, coming up with an answer. She suddenly stopped in her tracks causing her men to also stop abruptly. She raised her right arm up like she was signalling for them to stop before she turned around to face them, her dark long hair swaying wildly in front of her. "Listen and listen carefully men. You are well aware of what were up against here and how large this threat is to the whole city. We can't afford for this man to walk freely, or alive for that matter, away from here and we can't afford to lose valuable men either. That's why I'm going to take Aizen on my own."

There was a huge gasp from the men followed by murmurs. One of them broke out. "You can't do this on your own m'lady." Then the man realized what he said and readjusted. "I mean, you can't let us do nothing, we have been trained to follow you through any battle no matter the stakes or how strong the enemy is." The man stepped closer and clenched his hand into a fist. He couldn't believe he was standing up to the commander like this even after everything he'd been taught to do; and that was to follow the commander's orders without question, but today could be his last day alive, he wanted to make this meaningful, even if it meant being discharged by the captain herself. "If we don't do anything now and just walk off it wouldn't just be only our jobs at stake but also our pride, my pride, and without it, I wouldn't be able to call myself a man. So please m'lady, you must let me fight, I'm begging you, please!"

Silence descended in the corridor. The captain faced her gaze at the man with her icy glare and a shiver went through him. She was about to say something to the guy then her gaze softened and she let out a sigh. She looked down the corridor and into the gloom. "You," she said

The man looked at her then immediately looked down, his face turning red. "Me...m'lady?" he said shakily.

"Yes you. Look up at me man." The man looked up at her. Her face was still in its usual frown but she didn't look annoyed or angered. "Although what you said was out of order and was stupid, in fact I should discharge you now for it. But what you said is true."

She suddenly turned to face the man again, her expression hard. "I have a plan that I need all of you to participate in to make sure the target wouldn't escape, regardless of whether I lose the fight!" She yelled

She all stared at them individually, her gaze cold and independent of any signs of fear. She walked closer towards them before laying down the plan. "Ok, first I need you to do this..."

_x_

At last she had reached the room where Aizen was. The corridor had been a long maze of twisting paths each leading to different sections of Research & Development. She had been tempted to break down the walls which lead to where Aizen was and just go straight there but she didn't want to risk accidently destroying a room which had important data or risk releasing some sort of monster which could slow her down even further. Dammit, she should have listened to her team and followed their directions, now she was delaying the plan and making her look bad as a captain.

Eventually she did find the right room and him.

And what she found startled her.

"Oh is that you Soi-Fon? How lovely it is for you to come visit me," a voice called mockingly from somewhere in the room.

The stench of the room was the first thing to hit her. Then the amount of blood that covered the floor that it was soaking into her feet. And finally the bodies that were that stood shoulder to shoulder against one another.

The room stank of death and fresh but starting to dry blood, nothing very much new to her as she was part of the Stealth Force and experienced this on a regular basis. The blood that was splashed all over the room was not only on the floor but also on the wall and ceiling like some kind of twisted artwork done by a person that was clearly not sane.

Even after all this, she would have been fine with the whole ordeal and would have gone on with the mission without batting an eyelid. But what took her by surprise were the motionless bodies that stood next to each other as if they were trying to protect something and had formed a barrier to do this, and she was sure she had heard Aizen's voice behind that barrier. Another thing was that the people were not facing her; they had their back turned to her like they were watching something.

"Hmm, I thought the Stealth Squad said that the area was cleared of all life, or my mistake, you had killed the members of Research of Development," Soi-Fon said to Aizen, not returning his earlier comment to her.

He said, "Ah, I see you've taken a look at my artwork." He paused. She had a feeling he was pointing his hand over to the blood covering the room but she didn't turn and look and kept an eye on his voice. "A masterpiece isn't it? Work of a true genius, wont you say?"

The captain grabbed her sword blade and stepped forward once. "Shut the fuck up Aizen. You're embarrassing yourself," she said coldly but soft at the same time.

All she heard was a soft chuckle sounding off from behind the bodies. Before she let him reply she interceded. "Sosuke Aizen, traitorous shinigami of the seretei, you will surrender now or you will be slaughtered by my hand." It wasn't a threat.

The chuckle that had been coming from behind the bodies now turned into a laugh before escalating into a roar of pure sick humour. The captain looked on unfazed by his laughter and continued to walk forward.

The former captain laugh began to die down and it returned to a chuckle and then it stopped. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he had a small smile on his face.

"Oh you shinigami are so ignorant aren't you," he spoke softly. "You don't know what you're up against here do you?"

The captain did not respond but she did stop and taking his chance he continued. "You think I escaped here just by chance? By luck or some kind of coincidence?" he shook his head slowly, still retaining the smile and speaking softly. "Yara yarai, I've been planning all this time, waiting for my time."

This time the captain did reply to him. "Waiting to escape? You don't even have your zanpaktou, no way would you last a second in the city. But something tells me you knew about this and have something in store, which explains my feeling of uneasiness."

"So I make you uneasy huh. Well I apologize for that Soi-Fon. "

"Do not speak my name traitor," she cut in coldly.

"Anyways as I was saying yes I do have something in store. Do you remember hoygoku?" He didn't wait for her to respond because the answer was obvious. The hoygoku was the most dangerous weapon known to exist in the seretei and last year if it wasn't for Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen would have destroyed everything with that weapon. "Last year, as you can probably recall from Urahara, my zanpaktou disintegrated and I claimed that the hogyoku had transcended me so high that I didn't even need the blade."

"What are you getting at?" she frowned at him, the growing.

Another laugh came from Aizen again but this time it sound maniacal and downright crazy, "I thought you would understand it perfectly 'captain'," the last part sounded like a sneer, but the traitor continued with his rant and again the laughter came back. "That day when I had said that, I wasn't lying. I truly have transcended into a higher being. Far surpassing the strongest of shinigamis and hollows and far surpassing that of Ichigo Kurosaki."

As a testament to his strength he flicked his hand at the the bodies that stood in front of him and the captain. They flew across the room as if they had been flung by a hurricane and their bodies spluttered into a bloody mess. The former captain was now in full sight and Soi-Fon could see him clearly.

The man hadn't changed much since she last saw him. He still had that poker type face that you couldn't tell what was going on his mind, and probably best not to know. His face had sprouted a grin that gleamed in the gloom but still didn't look right, like you knew that he wasn't smiling for the same reason as you but at something else. He was sitting down on the floor legs crossed and had no shirt on revealing his chest and abs and he was wearing white pants. Around his waist she could see a furry brown belt.

Soi-Fon smirked at the former captain. "heh, you think moving dead bodies across the room proves your strength Aizen? You should just surrender now."

He tilted his head at her but his smile was still there. "You're right 'captain' that isn't enough to prove my strength. How about I prove it to you, by killing you." It wasn't a question.

The traitor disappeared in flash and she couldn't see him for a half a second before she felt, what would have felt like a jackhammer smashed into a normal human, hit her in the gut. Blood exploded straight out of her mouth and her head was reeling. Aizen flashed again and he then he was at the spot he had been standing before before her eyes could even process that he had moved.

She dropped to the ground like a sack and blood flowed out of her mouth. She knew one of her organs had been damaged, she hadn't even had time to tense her stomach but she had feeling that wouldn't have mattered. Across the floor she could see Aizen's feet. She couldn't look up just in case she would tear another of her organs so she lay there.

Aizen from his position smirked. He went down on the balls of her feet, bending his knees which he rested his arms on. He knew that Soi-Fon would be able to see him now. "Now do you understand 'captain'? You or no one else stands a chance against me."

She clenched her fist and found some strength. Using some of the healing kido she had learned before she started to heal the organs which had been damaged. She had to stall for time so she kept him talking. "How did you move that fast? Was that flash step or sonido?"

Aizen grinned got wider but his eyes still remained calm and face retained that poker face. "Neither my dear. That there was just pure speed," he said.

"No one can achieve a speed like that," she muttered. She began to stand up and finally got to her feet. The former captain watched her patiently, enjoying the struggle she had to overcome just to get up. "What are you then Aizen? What has this stupid hoygoku made you that you have far surpassed everybody."

The man smirked and then his pupils became smaller giving them a crazy look. "You do not need to worry about that yet but soon you will see."

"What do you mean 'soon'?"

The furry brown belt around Aizen waist began to ruffle as if it was moving, and then as Soi-Fon looked closer her eyes grew wider. His belt uncoiled from around his waist amd then dropped to the floor as it began to sway in the air.

The captain gasped and then she pointed at his moving tail. "You...you...what the hell are you?"

He flashed again and this time he appeared in front of her and his palm was in front of her face. "You want to know what I am?" A purple ball began to form on his palm but the captain did not show how terrified she was. She refused to give him that satisfaction. "I'm the man who'll destroy the seretei.

There was a flash of light, and then came the sound of a huge explosion.

Outside, there was also an explosion as all the shinigami turned to look at the sky and saw that it had been split apart.

_xxx._

A/N:Sorry for the wait but I have finally released this chapter. I thank all the people who have decided to follow this story and have favourite it and I hope this number continues to grow as I progress and hopefully get better at writing.

I was going to make this chapter longer but I felt this was enough and stopped here. We are going to return to the Z-fighters vs Team Ichigo after the next chapter so hold your horses and be patient please.

Reviews, favourites and follows will be much appreciated by me so y'all better leave them and thanks for reading.

BrainXplosion out.


End file.
